THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: YUNJAE/YAOI/OOC. Resepsi baru di gelar besok malam. Seandainya sekarang berakhir, tidak akan terjadi gempa besar kan? Toh pernikahan ini memang belum diumumkan. [special for who love YunJae XD]
1. Chapter 1

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**05.05.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, typo. NO PLAGIARISM.

NB : There's some content I brought from novel 'Love the One You're With' by Emily Giffin.

(Imagine Yunho and Changmin in Taxi reality show, Jaejoong in Heaven's Postman movie)

_Yakinkan dia, buat dia menjadi milikku._

_JJ_

Porsche hitam metalik membelah keriuhan kota New York di malam hari berbintang. Bulan membulat sempurna diatas sana. Indah, meski bayangnya tak mampu menerobos paparan lampu jalan dan billboards di sepanjang gedung pencakar langit.

Bodi mulusnya sempurna memproyeksikan kerumitan dinamis cahaya metropolitan. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Lumayan banyak terlihat para pria berjas dan wanita ber blazer menunggu pergantian lampu lalu lintas di perempatan yang selalu sibuk.

Pria asia berkulit pucat menopang dagunya dengan lengan kiri, menggigiti jari telunjuknya dengan cemas dan gelisah. Sebuah ide konyol terlintas di benaknya, _mungkin aku harus membanting selusin piring keramik._

Ide konyol yang entah mengapa terpikir, mungkin radiasi dari kota Big Apple yang sudah masuk dalam persendian tubuhnya.

Jelas terlihat dari helaan nafas dan gerak gerik bibir _kissable_ itu bahwa ia sedang sangat gusar. Kegusaran yang menempati posisi puncak selama delapan tahun sejak kepindahannya ke pusat kota negeri super-power. Bahkan tender sebuah apartemen bintang kuadrat lima di Brooklyn yang tak ia menangkan seminggu setengah yang lalu menguap begitu saja tertindih dan melumer di bawah tekanan yang menyergapnya di persimpangan jalan New York City tadi, hingga kini dua jam telah berlalu mengelilingi jalanan mulus tanpa arah.

Membanting setir ke arah kanan dengan cepat dan gesit, namun tak urung beberapa klakson sempat terdengar olehnya. Jika saja '_ia'_ tahu, habislah. Dan tak akan ada izin mengemudi selama seminggu oleh orang '_itu'._

Menuju ke sebuah gang dengan lebar medium –setidaknya pas untuk mobil jasa pindah rumah. Dengan gerbang kayu mahogany berulir anggun dan menantang menawan. Terpelitur coklat tua menambah kesan gagah dan hangat sekaligus.

Terkesan sedikit rapuh dari luar, tapi dibaliknya, teralis baja terpilin tipis hingga nyaris tak menampakkan dirinya.

Cukup berlebihan, namun sebuah fakta yang harus dijelaskan dengan _'simple present tense' _–tense yang menjelaskan sebuah general truth. Majalah Hamptons dan Platform yang berada di atas meja rias para pejabat dan golongan-tertentu-berdarah-biru, masuk dalam jajaran dahan kecil Chester Company –miliknya. Sebenarnya bukan, tapi selangkah-menuju-miliknya.

Singkatnya, ia kaya. Ia butuh penjagaan. Your nose will be grown if you lie you aren't envy. Oke, too much.

Menekan sebuah tombol hitam berbentuk kotak di kemudi mobil, pagar megah itu berkeriat sedikit dan akhirnya terbuka.

Cukup lama memandangi pagar megah itu hingga terbuka smpurna tanpa melakukan apapun. Merasa bodoh dengan dirinya.

"Bob, aku meninggalkan mobil di depan. Aku akan segera kembali."

Klik!

Dimasukkan kembali telepon seluler ke dalam saku, membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju ujung gang. Setelah menghubungi security merangkap 'bellboy'-nya. Lelaki umur akhir 25 itu berjalan santai. Pekat malam terasa hingga di sudut mata, membaur dengan rambut hitam kelam berponi sedikit panjang. Membuatnya berulang kali menggerakkan kepala untuk menyibak helaian poni tersebut.

Terlihat manis meski malam berbintang tak dapat bersinar terang dibalik punggung –layaknya superstar yang sedang konser.

Jins hitam dengan sepatu santai abu-abu gelap. Kaos lengan panjang putih gading v-neck dan rompi santai biru dongker nyaris hitam dengan aksen krem panjang nyaris selutut. Serta sebuah ransel jins berwarna krem.

Menelusuri trotoar lebar antara gedung-gedung berkaca mengkilat dan jalanan beraspal mulus penuh dengan kendaraan lalu lalang tanpa henti.

Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan masalah yang terbeban di punggung masing-masing.

Beberapa pemusik jalanan sempat membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan melemparkan dua-tiga koin.

Delapan tahun berlalu dan ini masuk dalam daftar beberapa malam tanpa gangguan miliknya.

Delapan tahun berlalu sejak pembuktian kemampuan bertahan hidupnya.

Hingga kini masih terkesima dengan para seniman jalanan yang memukau. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat maksimal dengan apa yang ditampilkan. Maksimal dalam penampilan, berharap yang tertarik memberikan harga yang maksimal pula. Timbal balik yang benar.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terus menerobos kerumunan manusia di tengah kota. Terlihat menawan jika dibandingkan dengan para manusia di sekelilingnya –yang bertipe barat dengan badan tinggi besar. Wajah tirus tak kurus dan hidung mancung menarik hati. Kedua telapak tangan disembunyikan dalam saku rompi. Sesekali meniup untaian poni panjang di dahinya.

Kau akan terpesona dan melongo untuk beberapa saat jika mendapati lelaki ini dihadapanmu untuk jarak tak kurang dari tiga meter. Dan kupastikan nafasmu akan tertahan jika berhadapan dengannya untuk jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Ia tidak cantik, ia bukan perempuan. Ia juga bukan bidadara atau malaikat yang turun dari surga. Terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Terlepas dari penilaian kebanyakan orang yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki ini begitu menawan dan sangat-sangat –dan satu 'sangat' lagi, memikat. Tak usah memeriksa apa gendermu. Pria? Wanita? Dan kau akan jatuh kagum padanya.

Aku tak akan bicara muluk-muluk dan penuh lambungan atau pujian terhadap makhluk satu ini. Bentuk badannya yang professional dengan otot bisep yang sedikit terjiplak di lengan kaosnya. Cukup dengan seberapa kuat jantungmu berdetak ketika melihat lelaki ini.

Sebuah kafe dengan lampu kuning menghiasi seluruh penjuru. Tak tercipta kesan remang dan murahan dari lampu kuning tersebut. Justru aura anggun dan hangat yang kuat tersirat jelas sejak jejakan pertama di teras kafe.

Seat paling pojok dengan kursi ber beludru merah menjadi tujuan. Keseluruhan kafe dengan furniture kayu berpadankan jalaran daun sirih hias.

Seroang pelayan wanita yang kuamati _tag name-_nya bertuliskan 'Annie'

Oh, jadi itu namanya.

Tapi bukan berarti aku harus memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan?

"Excuse me sir, could I help you? Anda ingin pesan apa?"

[permisi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?]

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pesan kopi. Hanya ingin menyesap kopi hangat dengan memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kupikirkan dari tadi.

Namun tidak, aku sempat memiliki pengalaman menjadi pelayan –ketika masih _freshman_, dan pelanggan yang hanya memesan secangkir kopi sangat men-down-kan semangat kerja –menurut pendapatku.

"A cup of coffe, dan roti bagel taburan wijen dengan krim keju." Akhirnya, aku memilih itu.

[secangkir kopi]

"Oke sir, please wait at least 15 minutes." Dan ia pamit.

[baik tuan, mohon tunggu paling tidak limabelas menit]

Seiring pamitnya pelayan wanita itu, pikiranku langsung melayang ke salah satu persimpangan jalan New York City.

Mungkin….kalian muak dengan sebuah cerita dimana seorang dengan hidup terjamin namun tak bahagia karena cinta.

Tampar pipiku dan tonjok aku hingga lebam dan tak berbentuk.

Menyebalkan bahwa itu adalah….aku.

Aku sadar dan berterimakasih kepada tuhan juga sangat bersyukur akan limpahan kekayaan dan segala kebutuhan hidupku terpenuhi dengan sangat-sangat baik –meski tak tercermin dari tubuhku yang sedikit kurusan akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi aku juga bukan _'love begger' _murahan lalu dengan mudah dan tanpa beban terlibat hubungan sana sini yang tak jelas juntrungannya.

[pengemis cinta]

Atau berpikir untuk menukar kekayaan dengan sebuah kasih sayang.

Aku bukan orang munafik bodoh yang rela menukar seluruh kekayaan dengan cinta. Katakanlah aku matre, _'money lover'_ atau apapun itu.

[pecinta uang]

Jika begitu aku harus makan cintamu begitu? Berpakaian dengan cintamu? Keluar negeri dengan cintamu? Menyendok sup ayam kesukaanku dengan cinta? Menggosok gigi dengan cinta?

Atau duduk di kursi cinta?

Atau bahkan membayar roti fla durian dengan cinta?

Bisa-bisa chefnya menonjokku dengan penggiling adonan roti.

Beberapa orang akan beranggapan betapa angkuh diriku. Atau kalian menyalahkan prinsipku?

Hidup dengan cinta…begitu memabukkan….tapi bukan diriku.

Aku ingin…..hidup dengan uang ku yang berlimpah, namun dengan cinta dari seseorang yang mendampingiku dengan tulus, mencintaiku, blablablablablabla blablablablablabla blablablablablabla blablablablablabla blablablablablabla blablablablablabla blablablablablabla blablablablablabla.

Sudah terjabarkan bukan? Tipeku sangat berbelit. Dan aku tak ambil pusing sebelumnya.

Belum, belum setelah AKU BERTEMU DENGAN PRIA BERUBAN SETENGAH BOTAK DENGAN TONGKAT KAYUNYA!

"Excuse me sir, your order."

[permisi tuan, pesanan anda]

Secangkir kopi luwak mengepul hangat dan roti bagel panggang! Dengan aroma krim keju panggang.

Mengundang hasrat membunuhku berkali lipat tumbuh.

Tring!

Satu pesan masuk.

_From : Papa_

_Kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah menjaga blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabl ablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablab lablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabl ablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablab lablablablabla…..Jung Yunho? Yunho bersedia. Bagaimana denganmu Kim Jaejoong?_

_Baik jika bersedia. Mulai detik dimana pesan ini terbaca, kalian sah menjadi pasangan hidup._

_Jaejoong, pesawatku akan menjemputmu di landing stage atap rumahmu besok siang jam dua._

_P. S. Ellen-sangat-ingin-bertemu-denganmu. She ignoring me a whole time and preparing about your comeback even you just her step-son!_

Piiip!

Telepon seluler itu mati dan tergeletak begitu saja.

Jaejoong mencebik kesal dan memakan roti bagelnya dengan tergesa. Bahkan tak peduli jika ada biji _poppy_ yang terselip diantara giginya.

Seenak jidat lebar berkerut dan beruban dan dengan tongkat kayunya!

Namun tak urung ia sedikit tergelak karena di akhir pesan singkat itu tertulis bahwa Ellen, menantikan kepulangannya hingga mengabaikan suami alias ayahnya.

Oke, jadi begini, ibu Jaejoong meninggal enam belas tahun yang lalu. Lima tahun kemudian ayahnya menikah kembali dengan Ellen Hollinger, eksekutif wanita muda yang berasal dari Morningside Heights.

Jiwa muda dan semangatnya yang ceria memikat hati ayahku hingga mereka menikah. Aku tak masalah selama ayahku bahagia. Aku menyukai Ellen dan Ellen juga menyukaiku. Usia kami terpaut delapan belas tahun. Tapi tak mengapa, banyak bahagia diantara kami.

Bukan aku tidak menyayangi ibu kandungku, Han Minrin. Namun aku bukan tipe manusia yang close-minded dan berputar dalam kubangan masa lalu tiada akhir, _hah._

Hingga aku berangkat ke New York saat berusia tujuh belas tahun, melanjutkan pendidikan dan _stuck_ di sini menyambi ilmu mengelola perusahaan. Membantu lelaki tua bertongkat yang kusayang. Berusaha paham akan usianya yang tak lagi muda dan menuntutku menjadi penerus.

"Annie!"

"Yes sir?"

"Coffee again."

"Oke sir,"

"Could you put some mint?"

[bisa kau tambahkan sedikit mint?]

"Ah? Okay, wait a minute."

"Hn.."

Tak terasa secangkir kopi sudah tak bersisa, begitupun dengan roti bagel ku. Dan ini sudah masuk waktu makan malam. Tapi aku sungguh tak ingin roti. Entah rindu kampung halaman atau apa, aku ingin nasi!

"Sir, your order."

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Tring!

Pesan masuk, lagi.

_From : Papa_

_Jae sayang, jangan pangkas rambutmu sebelum kesini. Biarkan ponimu tergerai indah. Kau terlihat tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Kau tahu? Kemarin aku bertemu Jung Yunho di Schőnnen Boutique, dan…dia sangat tampan! Aku tak sabar menyandingkan kalian berdua._

_Your lovely Ellen :*_

_P. S. : Aku tidak punya pulsa T_T _

_Dan yeah, biasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku mama jika pulang nanti. Aku tak ingin yang lain salah paham menganggapmu sebagai pacarku, hihi._

"Such a lovely moron!" umpat Jaejoong pelan. Bagaimana Ellen bisa tahu tentang model rambutnya sekarang?

Puk!

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya pelan, sadar siapa Ellen itu. Apa yang ia mau pasti akan dituruti ayahnya. Apapun itu. Dan hal sekecil….paling tidak penting….dan sangat sepele seperti mengenai informasi model rambutnya bukan hal yang sulit.

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Hidupnya akan berubah sebentar lagi.

Teringat sore tadi di salah satu persimpangan jalan New York City. Ketika ia belanja Ppeppero, snack berbentuk stick dengan lumuran coklat kesukaannya. Dan ketika pulang, melewati jalan itu, bertemu dengan lelaki tua bertongkat kayu yang sangat familiar.

Mereka berpapasan di tengah, saling melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong terlonjak kaget menyadari dengan siapa pandangan matanya bertumbukan.

Kim YoonJung.

Ayahnya.

Melempar senyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong yang sedikit syok. Hingga sosok itu tertelan kerumunan manusia yang menyebrang menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Jaejoong menahan nafas. Kedatangan ayahnya ke New York pastilah bukan untuk hal sepele. Sesuatu yang besar. Entah itu ada kabar baik atau kabar buruk. Jaejoong antara siap dan tidak siap.

Dan inilah jawaban atas semua itu.

Pernikahan mendadak tanpa persetujuan yang jelas dan keadaan yang jelas diantara semua pihak yang bersangkutan.

Titik.

Jaejoong pusing.

Ia berada di New York, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan ayahnya di persimpangan jalan, lalu ayahnya mengrimi sebuah pesan singkat berisi persetujuan pernikahan. Ini gila!

Seharusnya pernikahan adalah suatu yang sakral dan penuh kekhidmatan. Namun apa?

Bahkan rupa Yunho, atau siapapun itu Jaejoong tidak tahu.

Tring!

Pesan masuk.

_From : Ellen –mama_

_Jaejoong kecilku yang manis dan tampan. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, namun frankly speaking, aku dan ayahmu dan pihak keluarga Yunho sudah merencanakan ini sejak keberangkatanmu ke New York, delapan tahun lalu. Kami merasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Semoga kau merasakannya juga. Aku mencintaimu._

_P. S. : Pulsaku sudah terisi! _

"Damn it!"

Mengusap wajah memikatnya dengan sedikit kasar dan gusar.

Memiliki mama seperti Ellen memang sangat menyenangkan. Terlepas dari jarak umur mereka, Ellen dan Jaejoong bisa dibilang _klop_. Dan Ellen sangat memanjakan Jaejoong.

Berbeda jalan dengan ayahnya yang memanjakan Jaejoong dengan limpahan kekayaan –diakui Kim Yoonjung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, namun sedikit tak tahu bagaimana menjalin hubungan hangat –bukan berarti tak baik, dengan anak.

Dan Ellen melengkapi kekurangan Yoonjung. Ellen menyayangi Jaejoong sama dengan menyayangi putrid kandungnya, Elizabeth –adik perempuan tiri Jaejoong.

Apa yang diminta Jaejoong akan dengan segera dikabulkan Ellen. Apapun kegundahan dan kegusaran Jaejoong mengenai sesuatu, Ellen akan sigap membantu mendapatkan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan.

Tring!

Pesan masuk.

_From : Ellen –mama_

_Jejeeee ini pesanku yang ketiga, hehe. Aku tak akan melakukan semua ini jika bukan keinginanmu. Masih ingatkah kau merengek padaku lima bulan yang lalu? Semoga kau mengingatnya ;)_

_P. S. : Mama kangen padamu. Dan oh, may I kiss your lips for the last time later? Because after that you'll be Yunho's _

Crazy step mother! -_- apa-apaan dia? Hhh~

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali lelaki berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas. Berharap kopi bisa melarutkan kebingungan dan membantu mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

_HEEEELLLL!_

Jaejoong ingat! Lima bulan yang lalu, ketika ayahnya, Ellen, dan Yaya –panggilan masa kecil Elizabeth, mengunjunginya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan penuh canda tawa dan keriangan.

Seperti sebuah buku _bestseller_ mahal di toko dengan penerangan terang, ibarat Jaejoong adalah seperti itu. Dengan hardcover yang keras dan tebal, tapi tetap saja dalamnya adalah kertas yang mudah sobek alias rapuh.

Kelihatannya saja dingin, angkuh, heartless and tipe mr-i-don't-care. Pada Ellen tidak. Dengan tanpa beban ia akan memonopoli Ellen dari Yaya yang notabennya ibu kandung.

Lizey –beranjak dewasa Lizey tak lagi ingin di panggil 'Yaya', hanya bisa pasrah. Toh ia juga menyayangi kakak tirinya tersebut.

"_Ellen, aku juga ingin punya keluarga….lalu memanjakan anak-anakku seperti kau memanjakanku…."_

"_Mmm….."_

"_Apa kau tak ada kenalan yang mungkin cocok untukku?"_

"_Mmm…."_

"_Siapa saja, asal itu pilihanmu. Aku akan menuruti karena aku percaya pada seleramu Mrs. Kim,"_

"_Mmmm…."_

"_Yang jelas….ia harus paham bahwa aku tidak suka dikekang."_

"_Mmmm…."_

"_Ya Ellen! Apa kau tidur?"_

"_Nein…." [tidak]_

"_Promise? You'll help me?"_

"_Pinky promise~"_

_Aku dan Ellen mengaitkan jari kelingking kami. Pinky promise yang manis._

Obrolan lima bulan yang lalu berkelebat dalam benak Jaejoong. Yah~ memang benar. Ellen membantunya. Dan menepati janji.

Tapi bukan dengan begini caranya!

TBC

.

.

Hai! Saya membawa FF baru :D wkwkw perkenalkan, nama saya RHEIN ^_^

Semoga FF ini menghibur anda –joget- #plak

Jika ada masukan, kritik, sugesti, dan lain-lain, silahkan. Saya terima dengan baik. Mau flame? Bash? Silahkan juga, tapi dengan bahasa yang baik, sopan, dan beretika ya.

Sekalian mau _vote,_ dan akan sangat berpengaruh dengan jalan cerita.

Pilih mana :

MPREG

UNMPREG (?)

Thanks yaaa ^_^

SALAM YUNJAE SHIPPER! YOO SHOW OUR POWER AND EXISTENCE XD

NB :

Untuk E oppa (kalau baca), gimana? Bagus kah? /_\ saya sedikit tidak PD. Mungkin ada usulan? Hehe, lovey dovey mereka mungkin akan muncul di chapter 3 ._.

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**05.05.13**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

ATTENTION! :

saya dapat sebuah info di twitter, katanya JJ mau ngenalin girlfriend-nya, dan dia bakal nikah tanggal 21 bulan Desember tahun iniiii TT_TT (info : (slash)deukkie(slash)status/329543892422774784/pho to (slash) 1)

HUWEEEEEE ;_; BAGAIMANA INII?

kok saya sakit hati, berasa patah hati T_T

ntahlah, nggak habis pikir . WAHAI PARA YJS! MARI BERDOA KALAU INI SEMUA HOAX, dan apa yang pernah di katakan YH's eomma 'kalau YH tidak menikah sampai umur 30, maka ia akan kunikahkan dgn JJ' akan benar terjadi wOAOw

ah, berita ini really ruin my mood soo deeep T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**04.05.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, typo. NO PLAGIARISM.

NB : There's some content I brought from novel 'Love the One You're With' by Emily Giffin.

(Imagine Yunho and Changmin in Taxi reality show, Jaejoong in Heaven's Postman movie)

_Yakinkan dia, buat dia menjadi milikku._

_JJ_

.

.

Sambil tetap memasang _poker face_ –skill terhebatnya, Jaejoong menjentikkan jari, lalu Annie datang sambil membawa bon.

Hari ini Jaejoong membawa uang tunai, jadi tak perlu merepotkan pelayan itu.

Berjalan keluar kafe melintasi jalan Columbus dan 79th. Pikiran konyol kembali berputar di benaknya.

Mungkin ia harus minggat ke Beverly Wilshire Resort di Los Angles. Itu adalah resort pribadi yang baru dikelola secara penuh olehnya kira-kira dua bulan ini. Dan ayahnya tidak mengetahui hal itu. Ide yang bagus bukan? Daripada terjebak dalam suatu pernikahan yang tak jelas juntrungannya?

"Ah!"

Berpikir sendiri membuat Jaejoong tak konsentrasi terhadap jalan dan terantuk sesuatu. Dirinya tidak apa-apa, hanya ke-terantuk-kan itu menyadarkannya dari ide konyol tak bertuan.

Segera Jaejoong menelepon perusahaan taksi dan meminta untuk di jemput di depan Blvd Lounge –sebuah bar hotel yang cukup terkenal.

Tak sampai limabelas menit taksi kuning dengan aksen papan catur tiba.

"Where do you want to go miss?"

[kemana tujuan anda, nona?]

"Tribeca estate."

"Do you mean Tribeca Real Estate, miss?"

"Yes. And I'm a guy, for sure."

[ya, dan aku adalah lelaki, lebih tepatnya]

"O-oh so sorry sir, I don't know. I thought you're lady from a far."

[oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir anda seorang wanita dari jauh]

"It's ok. Don't mind."

[tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan]

Gatal tangan Jaejoong ingin memecahkan selusin piring –fantasi aneh yang ia pikirkan jika sedang marah dan ingin meredamnya. Setidaknya bukan sopir taksi yang ia banting, kan?

Jarang sih ia dikira perempuan. Hanya beberapa kali, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Apasih yang mereka _salah_ lihat pada penampilanku? Toh aku juga tidak bertingkah _'kyeopta'_ atau memakai baju model-model feminine.

Tapi dari nada bicara sopir taksi yang ramah Jaejoong bisa sedikit memaklumi.

_Mungkin matanya minus hingga tak bisa melihatku secara detail,_ batinnya.

Tring!

Pesan masuk.

_From : Andy Shim –Changmin_

_Bro! If you aren't busy, come to my house for a while. Kocha wo nomimashou!_

[sob! Jika kau tidak sibuk, datanglah ke rumahku sebentar. Ayo kita minum teh!]

Changmin, teman korea pertamanya di negara perserikatan ini. Shim Changmin adalah nama koreanya. Sedang 'Andy' adalah nama _western_-nya. Berawal dari banyaknya orang yang terdengar lucu melafalkan namanya.

Chwangmiyn

Changmean

Yang terakhir,

Jhangmint?

Oke cukup. Sejak itu dia mengganti nama. Sama seperti Changmin, sebenarnya Jaejoong ada nama _western _juga, dan lebih simpel. JJ [baca : Jeje]

"Sir, please turn back. Go to East Village RS [real estate]"

[pak, tolong berputar arah. Ke pemukiman East Village ]

"Oke."

.

.

.

"So? Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi. To the point.

"Great instinct!"

"Sudah pasti. Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengundangku jika tak ingin sesuatu?"

"Best hyung! I'm yours, hehe."

"Quickly, mr. taxi waiting for me."

"Douzo," Changmin menyodorkan gelas putih keramik khas untuk minum kocha kepada Jaejoong.

[silahkan]

"Arigatou. Green tea?" Tanya Jaejoong, menghirup aroma relaksasi alami yang menguar dari kepulan asap. Mengamati sosok Changmin yang semakin dewasa semakin tampan. Bukanlah sok tahu Jaejoong menilai seperti itu. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Changmin berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong. Meski begitu pemikiran mereka sama –sama dewasa. Dan lagi, Changmin lebih tinggi jauh daripada Jaejoong. Hal yang memalukan sebenarnya!

"Yea. So, begini. Aku ada urusan pribadi di Korea sebulan mendatang. Dan aku harus hadir di sana setidaknya mulai besok hingga dua bulan kedepan. Dan aku tak bisa meningalkanmu sendirian hyung. Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang ke Korea barang sebentar." Jelas Changmin. Sedang Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

"Urusan pribadi apa Changmin?"

"_Keep on person object_ -_- you will now later." Jawab Changmin singkat.

[entah darimana istilah _'kepo'_ yang asli berasal, tapi teman saya bilang dari bahasa inggris, kepanjangan dari _'keep on person object'_ yang berarti 'ingin tahu'. Seperti istilah ASAP : as soon as possible]

"Then I can't go."

"Oke oke! Dasar keras kepala!"

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan. Dan pertunangan kami akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi. Dan selama itu aku harus prepare semuanya." Jaejoong melongo.

"Secepat itu? Kau masih muda Changmin-ah."

"Why not? As long my mental and wealth enough for my little family, hehe." Kekeh Changmin.

[mengapa tidak? Sepanjang mental dan kekayaanku cukup untuk keluargaku]

"Okay….jadi, siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?"

"Rhein. Shin Rhein, dan akan segera menjadi Shim Rhein." Jawab Changmin bangga. Jujur saja Jaejoong tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana Shin Rhein itu. Demi melihat raut wajah Changmin –yang biasanya pasang _poker face_, berbahagia dan sedikit bersemu, tak urung Jaejoong tertawa dan memberi dukungan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Changmin, kau sangat mencintainya, don't you? I wish that she loves you as big as yours." Ucap Jaejoong tulus.

[aku berharap dia mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintainya | Rhein : OF COURSE! XD]

"Thanks hyung. Dia seorang young lady yang manis. Kami bertemu di L'Express, sebuah kafe di Park Avenue South. Kau tahu tempat itu kan? Dia wanita blaster antara amerika latin-korea, keren bukan?" pamer Changmin.

"Ya keren. Oke Changmin begini. Besok jam satu siang datanglah ke tempatku. Kebetulan ayahku menyediakan satu unit pesawatnya untuk kita Korea. Bagaimana?" tawar Jaejoong.

"OKE!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menuju ambang pintu.

"Terimakasih atas jamuannya Changmin,"

"Tak apa hyung,"

"Ohya,"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Tiga hari setelah di Korea, pastikan kau datang dengan Shin Rhein ke rumahku."

"Eoh? Ada apa?"

"Aku akan menikah."

"WHAAAT?!"

"Dengan Jung Yunho."

"M-M-MWO?!"

"Kka Changmin, galkke."

[galkke : aku pergi]

Changmin masih terbengong bodoh di ambang pintunya meski sejak semenit yang lalu taxi Jaejoong sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Pria kelewat tinggi –untuk usianya tersebut akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

'_Chukkhae hyung,'_ batinnya tulus.

Meski tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan _hyung_ manisnya itu.

Tak tahu cerita lengkapnya.

Tak tahu siapa itu Jung Yunho.

But for the God's shake!

Jung Yunho…..Changmin bisa memastikan bahwa Jung Yunho itu nama seorang lelaki.

Changmin segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera berbenah.

.

.

.

Apakah aku harus mulai membiasakan diri dengannya nanti? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami sama-sama lelaki.

Oke, sebenarnya aku tak pernah ada masalah dengan hubungan sejenis. Seperti Park Yoochun dan Kim –Park Junsu, sekretaris Chester company cabang Korea –sekaligus sahabatku.

Oke, selama ini aku tak pernah terlibat hubungan yang begitu serius dengan wanita. Kecuali Sabrina, gadis mungil asal Mexico. Ia gadis yang imut dan manis. Namun sayang, ia terbelit dalam _arranged marriage_, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Untuk sejujurnya hubungan kami dimulai hanya sebatas kakak-adik. Sabrina mengingatkanku pada Lizey, untuk itu aku menaruh perhatian lebih padanya dibanding karyawan lain. Toh ia sangat _lovely _dan _friendly_ –tak ada alasan bagi orang lain untuk tidak menyukainya.

Jaman sekarang sedang nge-_tren_ istilah 'PHP' entah darimana istilah itu berasal, kepanjangannya 'pemberi harapan palsu'.

Dalam hal ini aku sebenarnya bingung. Yang menjadi tersangka dan _victim_ itu siapa?

Lelakinya yang memberi _hint-hint_ tak jelas,

Atau perempuannya yang terlalu percaya diri?

Menganggap bahwa sang lelaki memang benar menyukainya.

Oke, dan itu terjadi padaku. Sabrina salah mengerti akan perhatian yang kuberikan.

Oke, kami sering pergi ke kafe diluar jam kerja, menjemputnya menuju tempat kerja, mengantarnya pulang, datang ke acara _thanksgiving_ keluarga besarnya, dan lain-lain.

Dan seiring waktu, aku akhirnya melihat Sabrina sebagai seorang _wanita_.

Dan terjadilah hubungan itu.

Tak sampai tiga bulan, hingga akhirnya ia di jodohkan dengan seorang pria dari Spayol, Julian Zac.

Sabrina sempat meraung padaku untuk kabur bersama. Tapi tak bisa, sekejap rasaku padanya berubah dari 'wanita-pria' menjadi 'kakak-adik'. Dan jelas jika aku melakukannya –kabur, keluarga besar –yang sudah kukenal sebagai keluargaku sendiri, akan kecewa.

Jadi begitulah. Aku meyakinkan Sabrina. Mereka menikah, dan terbang ke Brevig, Alaska, untuk menempuh hidup baru.

Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mereka selamanya, sungguh.

Sempat pada saat itu aku mengumpat dalam hati betapa kunonya keluarga Sabrina yang masih memberlakukan _arranged marriage_ is so odd.

[perjodohan adalah sesuatu yang aneh]

Dan, harus kutarik kembali umpatanku itu ketika kini, aku berada dalam area _married by arranged._

Sudah lama sejak aku berada dalam sebuah hubungan asmara. Dan semuanya kuserahkan pada tuhan atas apa yang terjadi pada diriku kini.

Kebebasanku. Kesendirianku. Rest in peace….

.

.

.

"Hyung! Ppaliwa, Hong ahjusshi waiting for us."

Aku menyambar ransel kremku dan berbenah sedikit di depan cermin seukuranku di kamar. Kuacuhkan teriakan Changmin dari lantai bawah.

Menata sedikit poni yang sempat tersibak. Merapikan rompi detektif –aku menyebutnya begitu, berwarna coklat tua.

Berlatih menyunggingkan senyum.

Menarik keatas ujung bibirku sebelah kanan.

It's been a long time I do this! –smilling - weird person in action, haha.

Apa penampilanku sudah sempurna? Setidaknya untuk bertemu Jung Yunho nanti.

Jins abu-abu pupus, boots sebetis, dan kaos krem. Tidak terlalu mencolok bukan? Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?

"Oh ayolah hyung, kau sudah terlihat perfect. Kka!" Changmin melemparkan sebuah kacamata hitam kearahku, dan dengan sigap kutangkap.

Oke, aku siap. _Thanks for Changmin, he knows I can't go outside without my dark glasses._

.

[Bayangkan interior pesawat seperti di salah satu scene 2PM – Hands Up MV]

Chagmin berada di hadapan Jaejoong menyeruput sekaleng bir dingin. Sedang Jaejoong bersedekap memperhatikan hemparan langit biru luas dengan awan tipis bagai kapas empuk dan mengundang siapapun untuk mencoba berbaring diatasnya.

"Jadi hyung, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Rhein?" Changmin membuka lock i-padnya dan menggulirkan beberapa foto seorang _young lady _dengan wajah imut dan rambut panjang bergelombang hitam kecoklatan membingkai pipi chubby-nya.

Diantara beberapa foto, terdapat foto Changmin yang berfoto bersama _young lady _itu namun dengan pose canggung.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku belum terlalu lama mengenalnya. Mungkin tiga bulanan ini. Namun entah aku terkena sihir darimana, rasanya kami sudah sangat cocok." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ia setuju. Dari foto-foto tersebut, meski terlihat canggung, ada _'eternal-couple-aura' _yang menyeruak kuat.

"Ntahlah Changmin, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Ia terlihat lembut dan bisa mengontrolmu."

"Yaaaa, I hope so."

"She can cook?"

"Yeah,"

"Good then."

"Why?"

"She can relieve your adorable stomach!"

"Hahaha, you're right."

Hening….

"Hyung.."

"Ye?"

"Jung Yunho,"

"Wae?"

"Seperti apa orang itu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"What? So…your marriage is…"

"Yea, arranged marriage. Why?"

"A-ah…no. just remind about Sabrina."

"Stop talking something past."

"Okay."

"Good."

"I wish for your happiness, hyung."

"Thanks Min."

.

.

.

"JAEJOONGIEEE!"

Brukk!

Jaejoong sedikit terhempas kebelakang ketika seseorang menubruknya dengan sangat keras, dan berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Jaejoong nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Kau bertambah tinggi!"

Cup!

Satu kecupan di pipi kiri.

"Oh God….you getting more handsome and yummy xD"

Cup!

Satu kecupan di pipi kanan.

"I miss you….really miss you sooo badly! Nah, I wanna cry right now! Our Jaejoong is back…."

Hampir saja kecupan itu mendarat di bibir _kissable-_nya jika Jaejoong tidak segera menagkup wajah sang pemeluk.

"No Ellen –I mean mama. This one is for Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Mendapati Ellen memasang wajah tidak suka.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat Ellen merajuk seperti ini. Selain Jaejoong manja pada Ellen, Ellen juga manja pada Jaejoong.

Ellen pernah berkata bahwa seandainya ia tidak menikahi Kim Yoonjung, maka ia akan menikahi Jaejoong –tentunya ini semua bercanda.

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Ellen dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi wanita yang menggantikan peran ibu kandungnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia bersyukur memiliki Ellen yang sabar dan penyayang, jauh dari image 'ibu tiri' yang kejam dan jahat.

"Mama, I miss you so badly too. How are ya?"

Kini Jaejoong beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa coklat panjang yang terlihat mahal.

"Aish Jaejoongie…just one kiss please?" ucap Ellen manja, dan Jaejoong tergelak.

"Mama…I won't make Yunho disappointed. I'm Yunho's now. You should get his permit, hahaha." Niatnya Jaejoong sih bercanda.

Oke, Jaejoong dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang sangat menghargai kebebasan, begitu pula lingkungannya di New York. Namun bukan berarti dia dengan mudah 'disentuh'. Jaejoong menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

Bahkan untuk first kiss.

"And, feels really bizarre when you calling me and put 'ie' in the end. What a kiddo nick name mama," Jaejoong berkata pura-pura merajuk

"Nappeun son! Oh Jaejae…come to mama, let me hug you." Ellen mendekat ke Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Begiupun Jaejoong. Sungguh ia merindukan suasana rumah dan negara asalnya.

Perempuan mungil kelahiran Pittsburgh itu menyeka air matanya yang menetes sedikit. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Oppaaaaa!" gadis kecil berumur tiga belas tahun dengan kuncir ekor kuda dan pipinya yang kemerahan menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong.

Lizey.

"Lizey! Whoaaa oppa hampir tak mengenalimu. Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Dan betapa cantiknya dirimu! Oh, aku bangga dengan adikku yang cantik ini," Jaejoong memeluk erat Lizey dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan.

"Lizey, turun dari sana. Jaejoong oppa pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Perintah Ellen.

"It's okay ma'am. I miss this little angel,"

"Nan neol bogoshipeo oppa ya."

"Nado Lizey-ah, hehe."

"Oppa dengan siapa kemari?" Tanya Lizey.

"Dengan Changmin oppa. Kau ingat dia?"

"Oh? Changmin? Pemuda tinggi, tampan, dan manis itu? Mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Ellen dari pantry, menyiapkan segelas lemon tea dingin untuk Jaejoong.

"Dia sudah kuantar ke rumahnya. Mama tahu, ia akan menikah bulan depan. Makanya ia kemari." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau harus mengundangnya di pesta pernikahanmu tiga hari lagi." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala dan meneguk lemon tea dingin yang disediakan Ellen.

"Oppa, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Yunho oppa di _Schőnnen Boutique._ Dia sangat tampan dan _manly_. Andai saja ia tak dijodohkan denganmu, aku mau saja menikahinya, hihihi." Gelak Lizey.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Zey, tentu saja Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Apa kau tak ingat dengan cinta monyetmu di sekolah itu?" Tanya Ellen.

"Eeung? Lizey sudah mulai jatuh cinta?" kali ini Jaejoong.

"Hehehe. Namanya Junho, tapi aku memanggilnya Nuneo. Dia juga sangat manis, hihihi." Jawab Lizey malu-malu. _Dasar anak kecil, _pikir Jaejoong.

"Lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya pada oppa!"

"Oke. Kka oppa, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Pamit Lizey.

"Jya!"

"Jaejoong, apa kau belum membuka e-mail dariku?" Tanya Ellen setelah kini mereka hanya berdua di ruang tamu. Bahkan Jaejoong belum membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk mama."

"Aku mengirim foto Yunho. Jangan bilang hingga kini kau belum tahu sosoknya," selidik Ellen.

Memang benar.

"Ya… begitulah….toh akhirnya nanti bertemu. Aku tidak terlalu penasaran sebenarnya." Jujur Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, appa kemana? Ia harus bertanggung jawab tentang segalanya." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ia akan pulang dua jam lagi. Kau sitirahatlah." Jawab Ellen bijak.

"Baiklah."

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**04.05.13**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

.

.

.

Balasan reviews :

Meybi : bukan kok XD hehe mungkin saya yang kurang bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik. Iyadong~ sesama andorgini (?) thanks yaaa

Vic89 : waah saya pingin punya pemikiran kaya eonni u.u (rada holic sama YJ, jadi susah ikhlas mrk separated u.u) yaa doa saya juga hoax.

Iya gapapa :D thanks ya ^_^

Jennychan : harus! Wakaka XD saya pribadi suka cerita jodoh"an (?) thanks yaa XDD

YunHolic : OKE DEH! XD eonni yg bikin NC-annya ._. /?/ thanks eon! ^_^

SimviR : terimakuasiiiihhh xD ya eon :))

Dommie : hai dek '_')/

Iyaaaa pake bahasa novel terjemahan~ soalnya aku pikir itu keren XD hwhwhwhw

Elizabeth versi cadel : eyiyabet (?) jadinya YAYA :D /?/

YOLAAAAAAHHH XD tapi tau deh ntar kelanjutannya gmn u.u

Guest : saya doanya juga gitu eonni/oppa ….tapi ntahlah, ada yg bilang itu Sunye's wedding announcement. Hanya bisa doa YJ itu real ampe nikah /amin/ wkwkwk XD

Hehe, sulit yah? Maaf deh, nanti saya perbaiki lagi :D

Thanksss

Riszaaa : hai Riszaaa neechaaan XDDD

Iyakaaahhhh? Terimakuasiiiiihhh ^_^

Gaboleh eon -_- gajah Sumatra nikahnya sama beruang kutub dong /?/

Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik! Gomawoooooooooooooooooooooooo

MAU TANYA LAGI /?/

Adanya balasan reviews, kalian suka atau malah terganggu?


	3. Chapter 3

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**13.05.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, typo. NO PLAGIARISM.

NB : There's some content I brought from novel 'Love the One You're With' by Emily Giffin.

(Imagine Yunho and Changmin in Taxi reality show, Jaejoong in Heaven's Postman movie)

_Yakinkan dia, buat dia menjadi milikku._

_JJ_

.

.

"Jaejoong-a…"

"Appa…"

GREP!

Sesosok manis itu menerjang dan mendekap ayahnya penuh kerinduan. Sedang sosok tua yang masih terlihat bugar menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya. Anak semata wayang dengan almarhum istrinya terdahulu.

Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong saat ini, bukan alasan untuk membenci ayahnya. Sempat ada rasa kecewa, namun ia percaya Kim Yoonjung sangat menyayanginya dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Dengan apa dia harus berbakti kalau bukan menuruti permintaan sang ayah –apalagi dalam hal kebaikan.

"Joongie…"

"Ne appa…"

"Kau sudah menjenguk ibumu?" tanya Yoonjung.

"Eeung, belum. Mungkin besok, aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"Besok malam keluaga Jung akan berkunjung dan makan malam bersama kita. Dan besok malamnya lagi akan ada pesta untukmu dan Yunho. Jadi bersiaplah." Ujar Yoonjung lembut.

"Baik appa…"

"Maafkan appa, mungkin kau kesal pada appa Joongie…"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Semakin kesini aku berpikir bahwa appa sudah melakukan hal yang tepat untukku. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan baik," kata Jaejoong menenangkan. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kau harus istirahat yang cukup. Besok pergilah menjenguk ibumu." Suruh Tuan Yoonjung.

"Aku mengerti appa…"

"Joongie…?"

"Ne appa?"

"Aku menyayangimu nak,"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, ayah." Mereka berpelukan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kim appa keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpekur. Hatinya menghangat mengingat perlakuan appa-nya tidak berubah.

Hatinya menghangat mendengar appa-nya memanggilnya 'Joongie'. Panggilan khusus diantara mereka bertiga –Kim Yoonjung, Han Minrin, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong terlelap dengan nyaman…

.

.

.

Sinar hangat matahari menggelitik kelopak mata doe eyes tersebut. Jam tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya bangun.

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur ukuran _Queen size-_nya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri. Setelah itu berganti baju dengan kaos hijau bergaris putih dengan celana santai tiga perempat.

Lalu ia turun menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi Lizey!" sapa Jaejoong pada Lizey yang sedang asik makan Ppeppero.

"Pagi oppa!"

"Lizey, panggil appamu, sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Ellen dari dapur. Adanya maid dan koki di rumah mewah itu bukan alasan bagi Ellen untuk tidak menyiapkan sarapan bagi keluarganya sendiri.

Ia tidak menyiapkan semuanya sendiri, tapi setidaknya ia ikut andil.

Ellen menata beberapa makanan dalam tatanan yang apik, tersenyum pada suaminya yang kini mendekat ke arah meja makan.

"Pagi appa!" koor Jaejoong dan Lizey.

"Pagi semuanya,"

Cup!

Yoonjung mengecup sayang pipi kanan Ellen, memberi tahu bahwa ia bahagia dengan sikapnya itu.

"Mama! Appa! Au cemburu, uh!" Lizey menatap appa dan mama nya tidak suka –pura-pura.

"Sini, oppa cium."

Cup!

"He-he."

Mereka makan dengan lahap. Termasuk Jaejoong, sudah lama ia tidak makan dengan banyak jenis seperti ini –khas Korea.

Candaan dan pembicaraan akrab mewarnai sarapan pagi yang nikmat.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya," Lizey bangkit dan membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan sudah mengenakan seragam dan menyampirkan tas sekolahnya.

"Appa, mama, oppa, Lizey berangkat dulu!"

"Ne, hati-hati sayang,"

"Jaejoong-a, hari ini kau menjenguk ibumu?" tanya Ellen. Kini tinggal mereka bertiga di meja makan.

"Hum!" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Nanti pulangnya, mampir ke _Schőnnen Boutique_ bisa? Ini kartu pesanannya, kau harus ambil jas untuk makan malam nanti dan pesta besok malam." Pinta Ellen.

"Oke mama," jawab Jaejoong.

"Permisi tuan, nyonya, dan tuan muda… ada tuan muda Jung di depan. Apa saya persilahkan menunggu di ruang tamu dulu?" seorang maid menghampiri mereka. Sontak Jaejoong kaget, sedang Ellen dan Yoonjung tersenyum.

"Oh oh…menemui istrinya di pagi hari rupanya…bagaimana Jaejae? Apa kau membiarkan suamimu menunggu di ruang tamu?" tanya Ellen, menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Malu dan salah tingkah. Yunho ada apa ke rumahnya pagi-pagi? Bukankah nanti malam? Demi tuhan Jaejoong belum siap mental bertemu suami dadakannya tersebut!

"Jae? Baiknya kau temui dia…" ujar Yoonjung memecah lamunan Jaejoong.

"Y-ye appa…" katanya sambil beranjak, ntahlah, tapi ia menyadari pipinya menghangat.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang depan, seorang lelaki tegap menunggunya.

"Kim…Jaejoong?" suara baritone keluar dari bibir lelaki tersebut, menyentak sudut hati Jaejoong.

"Ne…kau…Jung Yunho?" jawabnya, memastikan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, dan Jaejoong menyambutnya.

Tangannya besar, hangat, dan mantap. Jaejoong bagai tak punya tulang di hadapan lelaki tersebut.

"Mari, silahkan duduk…"

Tubuhnya tegap berisi, kulitnya kecoklatan seksi, matanya bagai musang, hidung dan rahangnya terlihat serasi dan kokoh. Bibir bagian bawahnya tebal, menambah poin lebih.

Dan garis urat yang terlihat di punggung tangan lelaki bermarga Jung tersebut cukup memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Yunho merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

Benar kata Lizey, laki-laki ini begitu manly. Jas kerja dan celana kain berwarna hitam begitu pas untuk sesosok Yunho di depannya ini. Apakah ia akan berangkat kerja?

"Yunho-sshi, apa anda akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Sebenarnya ya, tapi aku ingin mengunjungi istriku terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya.

Jaejoong menunduk, masih terasa asing baginya sebutan _'suami-istri'_. Dan lagi, apakah dia yang menjadi posisi '_istri'_ dalam pernikahan ini? Seperempat hatinya memberontak, ia seorang lelaki, mengapa harus dia yang _istri?_ Mengapa tidak lelaki bernama Jung Yunho ini saja?

_Aku merasa ingin membanting selusin piring keramik!_ –batin Jaejoong frustasi.

Ia melirik sedikit pada Yunho, tapi jika Yunho yag menjadi _istri, _akan sangat terlihat lucu. Dia begitu…terlihat gagah dan sangat lelaki.

Dan berdasar pengalamannya di New York City beberapa waktu lalu –dikira seorang _lady _oleh sopir taxi (chapter 1), mungkin ada benarnya ia yang harus berperan sebagai _istri _-_-

"Baiklah…eeung, maaf, aku ganti baju dulu." Pamit Jaejoong, tapi Yunho mencegah.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

"Aku merasa tidak sopan."

"Bicara apa kau? Tidak benar, kau terlihat…manis kok," ucap Yunho sedikit kaku.

Yunho menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. Gesture khasnya jika sedang kikuk atau bohong.

Tapi benar ia kikuk, bukan bohong!

Kulit pucat Jaejoong semakin cerah dengan kaos hijau dan keadaan pagi yang cerah.

Yunho menelan ludah gugup memperhatikan betis mulus Jaejoong yang terekspos.

Mata bulat besar, hidung bangir, dan cherry lips _kissable_ nya sempurna memikat Yunho.

Tapi semua itu tak terucap.

"Oh baiklah…"

Hening…

"Yunho-sshi, apa anda sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong ditengah keheningan yang sangat meng-kikuk-kan.

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan."

"Tapi itu tidak baik Yunho-sshi…sarapan pagi sangat membantu kinerja otak, kau tahu. Kau kan bekerja, seharus…."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak siapkan sarapan untukku, is-tri-ku?" potong Yunho cepat. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget, tepatnya pada saat Yunho menekankan kata _'istriku'. _Jaejoong benar-benar _awkward_ dengan panggilan itu. Rasanya aneh dan memalukan, tapi juga menggelitik perutnya. Kikuk kembali mendera mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jaejoong, sejujur-jujurnya dari hati yang paling dalam, mengatakan '_istriku'_ pada seseorang yang sebenarnya belum terlalu dikenal, namun sudah terikat oleh pernikahan…_errrr _Yunho sedikit _kagok_ juga.

Namun hebatnya dua manusia ini jago dalam hal memasang _poker face, _clap!

"Eeung, Yunho-sshi…kalau kau tidak keberatan…mmm…aku sedikit aneh ketika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _istriku_…kau tahu? Aku tidak bermaksud, hanya saja…aku berpikir…"

"Ah-ha-ha…maaf, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Sesungguhnya akupun begitu…hanya saja, mutter menyuruhku memanggilmu seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak nyaman…aku bisa…"

"Ah! Baiklah kalau begitu…kau bisa memanggil namaku saja, bagaimana?" jawab Jaejoong kikuk. Ujung jemarinya mendingin karena gugup sekarang. Oh God please!

"Baik,"

"Ya, itu bagus."

"Jadi…apa aku bisa sarapan sekarang?"

.

.

.

Kim Yoonjung sudah berangkat ke kantor lima belas menit yang lalu. Kini tinggal mereka berdua di dapur dan Ellen yang entah sedang melakukan apa di kamar.

Yunho mengamati dapur keluarga Kim yang terlihat nyaman. Dapurnya lumayan luas dengan perabotan yang –sepertinya, lengkap. Kompor dan pemanggang berjajar rapi membentuk huruf 'L' dengan nakas gantung berwarna putih di atasnya. Sedang di tengah terdapat meja marmer berwarna abu-abu gelap cenderung hitam yang berfungsi _double _sebagai buffet pendek.

Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berukir. Suara berisik Teflon Jaejoong yang beradu dengan spatula memecah lamunannya.

Yunho menopang dagunya di meja. Mengamati sosok Jaejoong dari belakang. Terlihat lucu dengan apron coklat muda dengan boneka kepala beruang di bagian saku depannya.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Yunho, menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di samping laki-laki manis itu.

"Umm…pancake. Kupikir kau tidak terbiasa sarapan, jadi aku membuat pancake, lebih ringan daripada nasi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Pancake?"

"Ya, dan di sana ada madu, selai strawberry, coklat, nanas, kau bisa pilih." Tunjuk Jaejoong ke semangkuk besi besar yang berisi banyak toples selai.

"Aku…"

"Atau kau mau ku gorengkan telur? Telur dadar atau biasa? Atau omelet?" cerocos Jaejoong, membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Madu saja," jawab Yunho.

"Tapi kau butuh protein lebih, akan kugorengkan telur. Tunggu sebentar, kau duduklah dulu." Jaejoong menggiring Yunho duduk kembali di tempatnya sambil menyajikan selembar pancake. Aroma mentega yang meleleh menguar nikmat. Setelah itu Jaejoong melumuri pancake tersebut dengan keju secukupnya.

"Nah, ini makanlah, ini sendok dan garpunya." Yunho hanya bisa menurut dan memulai memakan pancake tersebut.

Tidak aneh sebenarnya seorang lelaki hebat dalam memasak, toh dimana-mana banyak chef terkenal yang ber _gender_ laki-laki.

Yunho memuji masakan Jaejoong dalam hati. Pancakenya tidak terlalu tebal maupun tipis, dan adonannya sangatlah lembut, hingga hampir melumer dimulutnya.

"Jja, ini telurnya. Kau harus habiskan semua." Aroma telur yang digoreng menyeruak dalam indra penciuman Yunho, sepiring telur plus kentang goreng dan semangkuk kecil salad buah dengan mayonnaise keju terhidang di depannya.

"Jae, ini bukan makanan yang ringan…" kata Yunho.

"He-eh, yaah setidaknya harus ada appetizer, main course, dan dessert kan?" kini Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho, mengamatinya makan.

"Kau…terlihat lucu, Jae." Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Aku? Apanya?"

"Itu, apronmu, terlihat kekanakan"

"Ini punya Lizey, adikku. Aku belum membeli apron untukku sendiri." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh,"

"Umm…Yunho-sshi, bagaimana? Apa enak? Maaf, mungkin aku memasak terlalu banyak." Yunho berhenti menyendok salad buahnya dan menusuk sepotong buah dengan lumuran mayonnaise keju dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalau tidak enak, tidak mungkin kuhabiskan. Dan ini tidak terlalu banyak…porsi makanku lebih banyak dari ini sebenarnya. Buka mulutmu, aaa…"

"Jae! Yunho! Hai! Pagi semua!" tanpa diundang, dan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, sapaan Ellen mengejutkan mereka.

"Mama…"

"Kim omonim…"

"O-oh! Kalian…sedang makan bersama? Oh, pasti Jaejoong yang memasakkan? Dan kalian kini sedang suap-suapan? Oh ayo Jae, makan itu." Ellen menghampiri mereka, dan Jaejoong memakan potongan buah yang ada di garpu Yunho dengan kikuk.

"Kalian mesra sekali…aku senang melihatnya."

Yunho dan Jaejoong menunduk, _mesra? Mesra apanya? Kami hanya sarapan biasa, kami bahkan belum saling kenal _–batin Jaejoong.

Yunho? Poker face. As always.

"Eeung, Yunho, kau tidak berangkat kerja? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan." Jaejoong melirik pada jam dinding.

"Ah, iya…baiklah, maaf aku sudah mengganggumu pagi-pagi. Kka, aku berangkat dulu." Yunho bangkit dan merapikan jasnya.

"Eoh? Yunho berangkat kerja? Sayang sekali…Jaejoong akan mengunjungi ibunya pagi ini, aku berharap kau bisa mengantarnya." Kata Ellen.

"Begitukah?" Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong.

"A-ah…tidak apa, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Kau berangkatlah kerja."

"Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku tidak ada _meeting_ dan _survey job_. Aku bisa mengantarmu Jae," jawab Yunho.

"Lagipula Porsche-mu belum tiba Jae, mungkin tiga hari lagi, benar kan?" imbuh Ellen.

"Umm…baiklah."

_Akhirnya…_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho. Jins hitam dan mantel coklat tua selutut berkibar diterpa angin bukit. Yunho berjalan pelan mengamati sosok mengagumkan tersebut. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup jauh, mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima kilometer.

Dan kini mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak selebar tiga meter dengan alang-alang yang cukup tinggi di sebuah bukit.

Sebuah areal pemakaman pribadi.

"Eomma…Joongie datang." Bermacam jenis bunga yang dirangkai indah dalam satu buket Jaejoong letakkan diatas sebuah gundukan.

"Eomma apa kabar?"

"Joongie tiba kemarin, maaf baru bisa menjenguk eomma hari ini…"

"Joongie bawa bunga untuk eomma…"

"Joongie rindu eomma…"

"Eomma…"

Jaejoong memainkan segenggam pasir di sekitar gundukan itu, gundukan tanpa tanda maupun nisan.

"Jae…"

"Ohya eomma, kenalkan, ini Yunho…Jung Yunho…" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang berjongkok di samping gundukan tersebut.

"Omonim…Jung Yunho imnida…"

"Eomma…Yunho adalah eeung…pasangan Joongie…" Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan identitas apa yang seharusnya disandang oleh Yunho.

"Omonim, naega…suami Joongie…" Yunho berjongkok disamping Jaejoong dan merengkuh bahu lelaki manis tersebut.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa. _Aku ingin memecahkan selusin piring keramik! –_batin Jaejoong.

Demi apa, sungguh ia ingin berteriak, hatinya ingin meledak, malu semalu-malunya, dan sekaligus ingin _menggetok_ kepala _namja_ bermarga 'Jung' tersebut. Terus kalau dia suami, ia istri begitu? Bahkan belum ada perjanjian lisan yang menyepakati tentag hal tersebut.

Dan rengkuhan Yunho pada bahunya sungguh membuncahkan hatinya. Ini suatu _skinship_ paling intim yang pernah ia rasakan selain bersama keluarganya. Jaejoong sensitive terhadap sentuhan.

Dan seribu ton _deathglare_ yang tak tersampaikan untuk Yunho karena sudah begitu terlihat tampan dan menarik. Hampir saja Jaejoong lupa bernafas.

Satu sisi Jaejoong yang dua chapter kemarin tidak terungkap, ya…Jaejoong bisex…frankly speaking. Awalnya dia menolak dan berusaha 'kembali', hanya saja keberadaan Yunho disampingnya kini cukup membuktikan, bahwa dia sudah…nnggg…begitulah.

"_Wae _Jae? Kau keberatan?" suara baritone Yunho menginterupsi Jaejoong, membawanya dari lamunan.

"A-aku tidak…ngg…maksudku, a-aku…"

Sret!

Yunho berdiri sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong, otomatis ia ikut berdiri.

"Jaejoong…Kim Jaejoong…" entah mungkin karena efek taburan serbuk cinta dewi Amor, suara gesekan alang-alang dan desiran angin sepoi, membuat suara Yunho terdengar begitu seksi di pendengarannya. Jaejoong begidik.

Yunho terkekeh kecil di balik _poker face_-nya. Jaejoong terlihat manis. Ia terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar matahari di bukit ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, _Yunho ini kenapa tinggi sekali sih? _–batinnya. Semburat merah merambati pipi putih mulus Jaejoong. _Akibat apa ini?_ Akibat rahang tegas Yunho, bibir tebalnya, hidung mancungnya, dan mata musangnya.

"Jae, kau mendengarku?" ulang Yunho.

"Y-ye?"

Posisi mereka berdiri berhadapan, dengan saling menatap, saling mengagumi.

Tangan kanan Yunho terulur menggapai jemari kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Srrrrtttt…srrr…seerrrr…srrrrttttttt…

Kepala Jaejoong mendadak pening sesaat. Ia tidak mendengar perkataan Yunho selengkapnya, tapi ia menangkap maksud _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Sudut hatinya bagai dipenuhi pukulan gong yang bertalu-talu.

_Yunho sedang melamarnya…_

_Tapi kan kita sudah menikah!?_ –batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong butuh selusin piring keramik untuk dipecahkan.

"Yaa…anggap saja itu sekalian janji suci pernikahan…bagaimana?" tanya Yunho. Hampir saja Yunho kelepasan tertawa melihat raut geram di wajah Jaejoong.

"Hn…baiklah…" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak."

"Mengapa? Kalau…aku boleh tahu?"

"Kau baik,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sementara hanya itu."

"Oh,"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Mutter menyuruhku, aku bisa apa?"

"Jadi karena terpaksa?"

"Begitulah,"

Jaejoong merutuk, harusnya ia bilang ia terpaksa juga menikah dengan pria tampan itu! Hell!

"Selain itu…" Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Ah ya! Aku lupa sesuatu," mendadak Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Jemari kanan Jaejoong ia angkat, dan menyematkan sebuah cincin perak polos dengan enam permata kecil berbentuk bunga dengan bagian tengah yang lubang di jari manisnya. Indah.

"How? Do you like it?"

"Fit." Balas Jaejoong pendek. Ia tersenyum dan menunduk, tak menyangka di balik _poker face _Yunho, _ternyata ia romantis_ – batin Jaejoong.

Sret!

Yunho terkejut ketika Jaejoong balik menarik jemari kanannya.

"Aku juga harus melakukannya padamu kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan melepas sebuah cincin perak di jari manis kanan Yunho. Cincin milik yunho lebih simple, hanya ada sebuah permata kecil ditengahnya. Jaejoong berpikir,

"Kau benar, ini cincin couple. Bagian yang lubang di tengah cincinmu akan terisi dengan cincinku." Jelas Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa ber oh-oh ria.

Suatu memori menyeruak dalam satu bagian otaknya. Mendadak hatinya perih, matanya memanas.

Sebulir air mata meluncur. Yunho tersentak. Apakah ia menyakiti Jaejoong?

"Jae-Jaejoong? Are you alright? Am I hurt you?" runtutan pertanyaan Yunho dijawab gelengan oleh Jaejoong.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry, I just remind about conversation between me and my mother, when she still alive." Jelas Jaejoong sambil menyeka air matanya.

"May I know?"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm your husband now,"

Jaejoong mengambil nafas,

"Salah satu impian, tujuan hidupnya, dan keinginan terbesarnya adalah…melihatku menikah dan bersanding dengan pasangan hidupku dan bahagia dengannya. Sayang…ia pergi sebelum aku sempat mewujudkannya. Such a bad kid right?" kekeh Jaejoong sedih.

"Jae, tatap aku…" perintah Yunho.

"Yunho…aku…"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"A-aku…"

"KIM JAEJOONG TATAP AKU!" Yunho mencengkram bahu kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Memaksa Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang kini nyalang tajam.

Jaejoong menciut dan mendadak benci dengan Yunho. _Ada hak apa ia membentakku seperti itu? Bukan berarti ia 'suami' lalu seenaknya membentakku seperti itu! _–batin Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong balas teriak, meronta ingin lepas dari cengkramaan Yunho yang tak hanya menyakiti lengan, namun juga hatinya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Yunho baik dan romantis. _Cuih! Perangai aslinya keluar kini!_.

Srett!

CUP!

Doe eyes Jaejoong mengerjap lucu. Bibir tebal Yunho menempel di bibir _cherry kissable-_nya. Posisi wajah Yunho yang miring, membuat deru nafas lelaki tampan tersebut mengelus pipi Jaejoong, membuatnya semakin bergidik.

Hatinya berkata ini salah, seharusnya ia marah kepada Yunho, namun badannya menolak. Sentuhan itu mengalirkan listrik dari ujung jari kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya. Fantastis.

_Setidaknya ia tidak bohong ketika berkata pada Ellen bahwa ciuman pertamanya untuk Yunho._

Jaejoong berjengit ketika sesuatu yang lembut menjilati bibir bawahnya. Sontak jemarinya mencengkram jas Yunho.

Yunho merasai bibir manis Jaejoong yang atas dan bawah. Tak dipungkiri hatinya berrdegup kencang kini. Bisa dirasakan Jaejoong membalasnya. Cengkraman jemari Jaejoong berpindah menjadi rengkuhan erat di lehernya. Dalam ciuman itu Yunho menyeringai senang.

Mereka saling memagut dan melumat, merasai bibir masing-masing, menyalurkan rasa di hati dan hasrat secara bersamaan.

Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho semakin erat. Tangan kiri Yunho memeluk punggung belakang Jaejoong, membuatnya semakin menempel pada tubuhnya, sedang tangan kanannya mengelus lembut tengkuk Jaejoong, menekan-nekannya lembut hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Mmmhh….."

"Nnghhhh…"

"Cppkkk…mmmhhhh"

"Yun-ahhhh…"

"Jae….nngghhhh…"

DOR!

To be continue ;)

Puaaahh XD limabelas halaman, 2.8k+ words, chapter terpanjang ._.

Bagaimana?

Ini hanya FF ringan, mungkin tidak akan ada konflik (angst mood : off xDv), hanya YUNJAE scenes. Tapi mungkin juga ada konflik, entahlah. Yang sudah reviews, saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIH :D apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda? :') #plakk

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**13.05.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**


	4. Chapter 4

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**25.05.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, typo. NO PLAGIARISM.

NB : There's some content I brought from novel 'Love the One You're With' by Emily Giffin.

(yang tanya 'DOR' itu apa, 'DOR' itu suara TBC wkwkw)

(Imagine Yunho and Changmin in Taxi reality show, Jaejoong in Heaven's Postman movie)

_Yakinkan dia, buat dia menjadi milikku._

_JJ_

.

.

.

Yunho menjilati bibirnya yang basah karena salivanya maupun saliva Jaejoong. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, seringai di bibir tebalnya tercetak jelas. Jaejoong bergidik.

Posisi tangan kiri Yunho masih menempel erat dan Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong menempel erat. Dielusnya punggung _'istri'_ cantiknya tersebut.

"Jae…" tak sanggup Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya barang sesenti, jarak mereka sangat dekat dan nyaris bersentuhan. Sepoi angin bukit mendinginkan kulit wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

Tangan kanan Yunho membawa kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bahu tegapnya.

Batin Jaejoong berkecamuk. Kepalanya semakin tersuruk dalam dekapan Yunho. Kelebatan memori beberapa hari kebelakang tervisualisasi jelas di benaknya.

_Pesan singkat dari Kim Yoonjung –appanya._

_Pernikahan mendadak antara dirinya dan Yunho._

_Yang bahkan Jaejoong tak tahu wujudnya._

_Yang bahkan tak terselenggara secara resmi._

_Yang bahkan tidak terselenggara secara fisik._

_Dan kini…Yunho menciumnya. Ciuman pertama, first kiss._

Jaejoong bukan anak baru besar yang sedikit tabu untuk membicarakan hal ini. Umurnya 25 tahun kini. Bukan cukup dewasa, tapi sudah matang dan benar-benar dewasa.

Sudah saatnya untuk berkeluarga.

Dihadapannya, masa depannya, suaminya.

"Jae?"

"Nng?" Jaejoong mengerjap tersentak, keluar dari imajinasi pribadinya, berkat tepukan pelan Yunho di bahunya.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, as you can see."

"But you look pale…"

"I'm okay, seriously," Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Antara ingin meledak dan memukul kepala Yunho. God's sake! Wajah Yunho terlalu dekat!

"Let's go home now, kka!" Yunho melepas tautan mereka dan berbalik, berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir agak jauh di bawah bukit.

"Yunho…"

"Ne? Ah mian, ayo!" menyerngit bingung, namun akhirnya kembali berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, menggenggam tangan _'istri'_nya tersebut dan kembali berjalan.

"Berhenti…"

Yunho berhenti. Tangannya masih saling menggenggam dengan jemari putih Jaejoong.

Nada suara Jaejong…

Mengetuk satu bagian hati Yunho.

"What's going on? Hmm?"

"Tentang kita…"

"…"

"Aku serius Yunho…"

"…"

"Kau, dan aku. Bukankah semua ini terlalu cepat? Aku bukannya membencimu…tapi baru hari ini aku melihat sosokmu, begitupun dirimu,"

"…"

"Jujur, aku belum pernah terlibat dalam hubungan secara serius. Aku belum terbiasa…"

"…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"…"

"Yunh-"

"Dengarkan aku."

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan membawanya mendongak, sehingga mata bertemu mata.

Mereka sudah dewasa, dan dalam ikatan pernikahan kini. Bukan main-main.

"Mari sama-sama berusaha. Aku dan dirimu."

"Yunho…"

"Benar, kita baru bertemu hari ini, pagi ini. Ayo kita mencoba Jae, kau dan aku. Mulai dari awal. Kita bersama. Kau mau?"

"Yunho…aku…aku…aku ragu aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu…"

"Aku janji aku akan membantumu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah…"

"Good!"

"Kita harus beradaptasi," debat Jaejoong.

"Ciuman tadi…termasuk dalam proses adaptasi kan?" goda Yunho sambil terkekeh geli.

"Yunho! Apasih!" Jaejoong menggeram kesal digoda begitu oleh Yunho.

"Kkaa! Istriku mulai marah, aku harus membelikannya makan kalau begitu." Ucap Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju mobil mereka.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan menatap namja bermata musang tersebut dengan intens. Yunho yang ditatap begitu mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?"

CUP!

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan berjinjit, mengecup sekilas bibir _'suaminya'_ tersebut dan berjalan cepat mendahului Yunho sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, _malu._

"JAE! Yak! Jung Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

"Jae, kau tad-"

"Yunho berhenti! Aku mau beli gula-gula di sana,"

"Aku tadi tidak menger-"

"Yunho, aku haus…menepi sebentar ya, aku beli coffee dulu…"

"Jung Jae-"

"Yunho, indicator bensin sudah di merah tuh, belok kiri, kita beli bensin dulu,"

"Jaejoong…"

"Yunho, kita ke kafe Ookii saja ya? Aku ingin beli tamago sushi"

"Jae…"

"Di sana ocha nya enak sekali, kau pernah coba?"

"Berhenti menyelaku atau kau kucium lagi." Yunho menepikan mobilnya hingga kini ia bisa focus berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho.

Cklek!

Bruk!

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan kembali masuk di bagian jok belakang, sedang Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"I-itu…"

"Apa?"

"Yunho! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Apa? Kau bahkan belum bercerita apapun padaku,"

"That was my first kiss. Oh, for God's sake…"

"Then?" sungguh tak mengerti. _Ada apa dengan ciumannya? Apa tidak memuaskan?_ –batin Yunho.

"Yunho please…I'm sorry, but it's little hard to me. Bisa kita mulai semuanya dari dasar?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho memohon.

Mungkin ini yang disebut _syndrome-after-marriage_? Atau apalah itu namanya. Jika tak terbiasa dengan sebuah hubungan romance, dan tiba-tiba terjebak –sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dalam sebuah hubungan seserius per-ni-ka-han. Akan terjadi suatu _gap_. Tidak semua pasangan merasakan, but Jaejoong falling to this area…

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yunho berusaha sabar.

"Kita berteman dulu…" hening…Jaejoong mengatur otaknya agar bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyakiti Yunho.

"Tidak masalah."

"Jinjjayo?!" hampir terpekik girang Jaejoong. Tak ada raut marah di wajah Yunho. Justru terlihat sedikit acuh tak acuh, entahlah. Bebannya sedikit terangkat. Ada waktu untuknya beradaptasi. Berdasar keluhan colongan dari kakak sepupunya –Taeyeon, kewajiban istri dalam suatu hubungan rumah tangga tak kalah besar. Tantangan terberat adalah bagaimana membuat suami betah di rumah. Jaejoong berpikir, _dengan apa?_

Masak? Ia bisa, namun bukan ahlinya. Hanya makanan-makanan biasa.

Menata rumah? Yah, itu bisa dilakukan bertahap.

Menjadi teman ngobrol? Err…Jaejoong sedikit pendiam pada dasarnya.

Melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Apa?

Membaca buku? Itu hobi Jaejoong. Untuk Yunho? Jaejoong tak yakin.

Berkebun? Jaejoong suka. Yunho? Jaejoong makin tak yakin dengan background keluarga Yunho yang dengan imperium menjamurnya.

"Baiklah! Kita pergi ke restoran! Kita makaaan…jaa Yunho, terserah kau saja mau makan di mana," Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran jok belakang. Terlewat olehnya sekelebatan wajah sedih Yunho. Tak ada kata yang terucap.

.

.

.

**Schőnnen Boutique**

Mengamati tiap lipit jahitan dengan teliti. Biar merk terkenal, kesalahan bukannya mustahil. Plakat tak terlihat yang tertulis di dahi Jaejoong sebagai direktur muda majalah fashion Hamptons dan Platform, sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pandangan dan seleranya mengenai fashion.

Baju menunjukkan seberapa tinggi strata seseorang, bukan? Tidak harus mahal bermilyar-milyar. Setidaknya modelnya harus pas dengan bentuk badan dan serasi dengan wajah si pemakai.

Schőnnen Boutique bekerja sama dengan majalah Hamptons-nya, hingga tak sulit bagi Jaejoong menemukan jas formal yang ia inginkan.

Memasuki ruang _fitting_ khusus dengan menenteng dua jas berwarna hitam polos dengan aksen putih dan sebuah jas semi formal berwarna putih dengan _ribbon_ bulu tipis di bagian tengkuk hingga dada.

"Seungmi-ah! Bawakan jas untuk Yunho-sshi. Paket nomer tujuh dengan stempelku…"

"Kau hubungi Yoohyun saja, mungkin ada di ruangannya. Kutunggu sekarang juga di tempat _fitting_."

Klik!

Jaejoong memutus sambungan telepon dan menoleh kepada Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, tunggu lima menit, bajumu akan segera datang. Jaa, aku masuk dulu."

"Aku temani," goda Yunho.

"Tidak. Kumohon Yunho…okey?" pinta Jaejoong, dan Yunho mengangguk.

.

.

Sekitar tujuh menit, dan Jaejoong keluar dalam balutan jas formal berwarna hitam. Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengamati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau terlihat tampan," jujur Yunho.

"Jaejoong-sshi, nuguseyo?" Mooyi menyenggol Jaejoong –Mooyi yang membantu Jaejoong di dalam ruang _fitting_ tadi.

"Kami teman." Jawab Yunho jelas. Padat.

Menoleh cepat pada Yunho, _apa yang kau katakana?_ Rengutan di kening Jaejoong terbalas gedikan bahu oleh Yunho. _Aku mengikuti permainanmu Kim _–seolah mereka _benar-benar _bisa ber-telepati melewati gerakan mata.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…Jaejoong-sshi, ini yang kau minta." Ujar seorang yeoja berambut cepak, mengangsurkan sebuah kotak medium berwarna coklat keemasan.

"Kamsahamnida Seungmi-ah!"

"Ania, gwaenchanha. Sedikit merepotkan bekerja sama dengan Hamptons magazine ya, direkturnya begitu cerewet dan sangat teliti. Modelnya saja harus ada tes kepribadian, huu…" Seungmi melemparkan sebuah pony tail (ikat rambut) ukuran sedang dengan ribbon pink kemerahan pada Jaejoong.

"Nice shoot Seungmi! Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Jaejoong menimang jepit pink yang dilempar Seungmi, namun diambil alih oleh Yunho –Jaejoong tak ambil pusing.

"Ahya, kapan kau kembali ke New York?"

"Seminggu dua minggu lagi mungkin. Why?"

"Beritahu aku Mr. Kim, aku harus melakukan riset ke Hamptons Boutique juga. Okay, nan kka!" Satu bonus kedipan dari Seungmi untuk Jaejoong. Hanya ditanggapi senyum kecil, _Seungmi is his another step-another-sister made by Kim Jaejoong._

"Jaejoong-sshi, masih ada satu stel pakaian lagi. Mau dicoba sekarang?" Mooyi menginterupsi dan diangguki Jaejoong.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

Sedikit lebih lama dari jas semi formal yang tadi, karena Jaejoong harus memakai sebuah kemeja dan dasi sebelum dilapisi jas berbahan beludru hitam.

Factor penerangan yang cerah sedikit kuning remang –khas butik, membuat Jaejoong terlihat begitu elegan dan glamour.

"How?" pantulan Jaejoong dalam sebuah cermin seukuran manusia menjadi pusat Yunho. Terlihat bagus, sangat bagus.

"Bagus. Kau tampan."

"Ada kata lain lagi Mr. Jung?" bukan Jaejoong over percaya diri, kata 'tampan' tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau memakai gaun ini di pesta besok malam…_di resepsi perkawinan kita…"_ sengaja Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Supaya pegawai disana tidak dapat mendengar.

"Gaun…ga-gaun? Gaun apa?" sesaat rasa tawa ingin meledak dari perut Jaejoong. _Face-lost-the-soul_ sesaat terpatri di wajah Jaejoong. Istilah kerennya, cengo. _What the hell-shit-damn-crazy Yunho think about!_

"Ini…" Jaejoong sampai tak memperhatikan sebuah gaun merah yang disampirkan ditangan Yunho –kini terbentang jelas dihadapannya.

Warnanya merah darah. Cocok untuk sebuah pesta malam. Sesuailah dengan harga yang tertera, gaun itu terlihat glamour.

Terbuat dari kain satin merah mengkilat dengan kain jaring berenda mawar merah sebagai luaran dan rangkaian bunga mawar hitam kecil di mengelilingi bagian pinggul juga tepi atas bagian dada membentuk suatu tali yang melingar di bagian leher.

Bagian bawah akan terlihat berisi karena lembaran sifon halus. Sepaket dengan sarung tangan panjang dari bahan kain jaring yang mencapai atas siku – juga dengan aksen bunga mawar hitam.

Yunho maju mendekati Jaejoong dan mengepaskan gaun tersebut. Curiga dengan Yunho, karena panjangnya terlihat pas ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Ya, tentu saja. Lihat, selain tampan kau juga manis…dan terlihat cantik." Ujar Yunho, jujur.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau pikir aku _yeoja?_ Boku wa otoko desu!" melotot. Jaejoong melotot. _Apa-apaan?_

[aku seorang lelaki!]

"Wakari Jae…demo, anata wa kirei de kawaii desu."

[aku tahu Jae…tapi kau itu cantik dan imut]

"Aku tidak mau Jung Yunho…" nada bicara Jaejoong menurun. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar.

"Setidaknyaa cobalah dulu…" bujuk Yunho. Jaejoong _keukeuh._

"Aku bukan perempuan Yunho…aku tidak menggunakan gaun. Aku laki-laki, aku mengenakan jas. Okay?" Jaejoong berusaha sabar. Mengambil gaun itu dan memberikannya pada salah satu pegawai di sekitar merekaa.

"Tolong kembalikan. Maaf, kami tidak membeli yang itu," ucap Jaejoong manis kemudian maid tersebut tersenyum maklum dan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Kau kan istriku. Memang harus aku yang memakainya? Ayolah Jae…aaku akan saangat senang melihatmu memakai itu."

"Yunho, ak-"

"Kau tahu Jae…aku memesan gaun itu. Aku tidak membelinya di took gaun atau butik manapun. Aku memesaan langsung pada designer-nya. Aku sangat berharap kau suka dengan model simple seperti itu…aku yakin akan cocok dan kau akan terlihat cantik. Kumohon Jae…" Jaejoong menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Tidak masalah akan terlihat seperti apa aku nanti Jung Yunho! Aku-seorang-lelaki. Camkan itu. Aku bukan perempuan…selamanya aku tidak mau mengenakan pakaian perempuan! Kau membuat hatiku sakit Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terhenyak.

"Sesimpel apapun modelnya! Aku menghargai kau memesan gaun tersebut. Tapi bukan gaun! Demi Tuhan Yunho…apa kau menyesal menikah denganku yang seorang namja?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau menyesal menikah dengan ku yang seorang laki-laki? Apa kau sebenarnya memang ingin menikah dengan perempuan?"

"Jangan kau pikir dengan statusku sebagai _'bawah'_ atau istri atau _'uke'_ –atau apapun itu sebutannya, lalu kau memaksaku untuk memakai pakaian wanita!"

"Aku laki-laki dan aku punya harga diri. Jika kau mau, kau saja yang pakai."

Manik mata Jaejoong berkilat marah. Badannya tegang, mengeluarkan segala unek-unek di hatinya. Cukup sudah kaget –meski akhirnya menerima –bahwa ia menjadi _'istri'_. Dan kini Yunho malah memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia wanita. Apa Yunho menyesal menikah dengannya?

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Tidak tersurat memang, tapi tersirat dengan jelas!"

"Bukan itu maksudku Jae! Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Memang itu yang kau inginkan. Sudah kukatakan kita butuh adaptasi, mungkin harus dari jarak yang lumayan jauh." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Yunho beteriak.

"Kau merusak mood-ku Jung Yunho! Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak mau pakai gaun itu!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu Kim!" balas Yunho.

Mereka bukannya sedang berteriak-teriak layaknya pasangan sedang adu mulut yang tak terkendali. Hanya berupa desisan tajam.

"You forced me Jung!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever! I don't care anymore. Bring me back to my parent!" final Jaejoong.

Tap tap tap tap!

Yunho memandang punggung Jaejoong yang melangkah keluar meninggalkan sekantong kertas belanjaan berisi dua stel jas yang tadi Jaejoong pesan –tentunya juga meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Salah kalau dia ingin Jaejoong memakai gaun? Toh statusnya memang _istri._

Sret~

Yunho menyambar kantong kertas belanjaan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju basement. Di sana Jaejoong sudah menunggu.

_Setidaknya Jaejoong tidak membuatnya repot dengan pulang sendiri. Ia nanti yang akan terkena masalah –_pikir Yunho.

"Ini," Yunho mengangsurkan kantong belanjaan tadi.

"Trims."

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Um,"

_Apa ia terlalu keterlaluan? Reaksinya terlalu berlebihankah? Tapi sungguh harga diri seorang laki-laki bukan permainan._

_Membenarkan diri sendiri bahwa ia butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Selama ini menyandang status bergender 'laki-laki' lalu tiba-tiba harus dalam posisi 'istri', siapa yang tidak kaget?_

_Harusnya ia jalani saja apa adanya. Tapi kembali lagi dari factor seorang Yunho di sampingnya, yang belum ia kenal._

_Sekelebat pemikiran mengganggu benak hingga terasa sedikit sakit. Pernikahan ini, haruskah tetap dijalankan?_

_Baru berjalan dua hari._

_Resepsi baru di gelar besok malam. Seandainya sekarang berakhir, tidak akan terjadi gempa besar kan? Toh pernikahan ini memang belum diumumkan._

Dalam diam, Ferrari putih metalik meluncur mulus keluar dari kompleks mall di sepanjang jalanan padat kota Seoul.

Sungguh Yunho memilih telinganya dipenuhi jeritan atau teriakan Jaejoong atau ocehan Jaejoong –tentang apapun. Merasa berada sendirian di dalam mobil bersama sebuah raga tak berjiwa.

Mengurut kening perlahan. Yunho pusing!

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Pada keadaan biasa mereka yang terlibat masalah dengannyalah yang memohon-mohon atau setidaknya berinisiatif berusaha mengembalikan keadaan.

_Apa aku terlalu berlebihan memaksa Jaejoong? Sepantasnyalah istri menuruti kemauan suami, kan? Toh itu juga bukan hal yang buruk._

_Seharusnya Jaejoong menurut padanya!_

Sisi egois Yunho menekan-nekan sisi lapang hatinya.

Ferrari tersebut berdecit pelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah begaya era Victoria di Inggris.`

"Terimakasih Yunho."

"Tidak mengapa,"

"Kau…tetap akan dating nanti malam kan?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Aku-"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Yun…saat ini aku belum bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu. Aku butuh waktu…" ujung kaos teremat oleh jemari Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tak ingin mengecewakan Yunho.

"Kita jalani saja dulu."

"Kau benar…"

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu egois. Bukan maksudku menyakiti atau merendahkan harga dirimu. Maaf…sampai-sampai tadi aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini…" pandangan Yunho masih lurus ke depan.

"Maaf…maaf…"

"Sshhh….tidak apa…tenanglah…" Yunho meraup Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggung namja androgini tersebut dan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan…menenangkan.

Tidak ada air mata yang keluar –tumben sekali, padahal Jaejoong termasuk manusia sensitive. Terkadang perasaan sedih memang seharusnya disalurkan dalam bentuk air mata.

"Aku mengecewakan…" Jaejoong memeluk badan tegap Yunho. Memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah…"

"…"

"Jae, tatap aku…"

Jaejoong mendongak. Mata bertemu mata.

"Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu…"

Cup!

Pelukan Jaejoong berpindah pada leher Yunho. Mencari posisi nyaman dalam tautan mereka kali ini.

Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Jaejoong semakin erat menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Mmh…."

Menciumi dan mengecup seluruh permukaan _kissable lips _Jaejoong.

"Nghhh…"

Satu desahan panjang Jaejoong lolos.

Diantara mereka berdua belum mampu membuka mata dalam keadaan seperti itu. Rasanya terlalu meletup hingga akan pecah seandainya dilakukan dengan mata terbuka.

Mereka menikmatinya.

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**25.05.13**

**TBC**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

Update!

Dan…terlambat -_-

Saya sibuk Dx

Maaf jika mengecewakan~

Terimkasih sudah membaca. Salam dan peluk hangat dari sayaa

Reviews reply :

Yaya : yeah you're right. Maybe just 'soul-conflict' ._. wwkkw gatau deh, liat nanti. Mafkan atas segala typo u.u yang sam Sabrina itu JJ, bukan YH :))

Himawari Ezuki : thanks :) sesasi dong kissing di kuburan ._. #plak thanks yaaaa

meybi : wataknya YH berasa spontan gitu ya -_-v trims sudah review

Yaya 2 : iyaaaa lupa nyantumin footnote -_- Mutter : ibu [JM].

KimYcha Kyuu : DOR itu suara TBC Xdv trims sudah revieww :)

Youleeta :it's okay! Benarkah? Waaah~ saya jadi tersunjang ._. doakan moga sampe end! Wkwkw triims!

Vea : ah, you're welcome. Hehe...kadang bahasa jaman anak dulu(?) lebih puitis #apadeh. Vea-sshi sering" gabung sama anak muda deh kalo gitu wkkwkw trims

ichigo song : hai nee-chan! XD ya begitulah...as phenomenal couple wkwk yaa begitulah. Gimana sih rasanya gabisa wujudin keinginan orang tua..apalagi ortunya udah wafat...trims nee-chan! ^_^

CheftyClouds : ceritanya kurang jelas ya? ._. jadi mereka itu sudah menikah waktu JJ di NY oleh appanya JJ. Mereka menikah tanpa bertemu. Cerita lengkapnya mungkin bisa dilihat lagi di chap 1 :)

Eni oppa :

-maf typo, yang benar 'know'

-oh begitu. Haha, yaahh intinya sama dengan 'keep on person object'lah ._.v

-tidak sih, tapi bisa iya juga. Ada sedikit arab~

terimakasih oppa atas perbaikannya~ hehe kurang teliti nih.

YunHolic : iya, JJ dilamar YH...eonni kapan? (?) wkwkwk

Vic89 :wkwkwk iya bener eon...makasih yaa

gdtop : itu suara 'TBC' -_-v wkwk terimakasihhh


	5. Chapter 5

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**02.07.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, typo. NO PLAGIARISM.

NB : There's some content I brought from novel 'Love the One You're With' by Emily Giffin.

(Imagine Yunho and Changmin in Taxi reality show, Jaejoong in Heaven's Postman movie)

_Yakinkan dia, buat dia menjadi milikku._

_JJ_

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa begitu terang dan jelas. Bahkan angin yang berhembus tak sekedar menebarkan uap air, namun juga cahaya yang berbias dalam tiap titik airnya.

Terasa bagai memenangkan tender _resort_ di pinggir pantai yang selama ini kuidamkan. Dihati begitu lepas dan bebas. Lega.

_Could I keep this feeling forever?_

Berdiri di pinggiran tebing yang tak terlalu tinggi. Merasakan angin yang berkelit diantara lengan dan jemari yang kuregangkan.

Di depan sana terbentang sejauh mata memandang, savanna. Hamparan hijaunya begitu menggelitik tengkukku untuk merasakan sensasinya.

Angin seperti mendorongku untuk melangkah.

_Srrrrr~_

Aku membayangkan akan jatuh dan merusak tatanan rumput gemulai, lalu jatuh di tanah basah yang kotor. Namun yang kurasakan adalah sebuah kenyamanan. Empuk.

Angin sepi membuatku terbuai…

Aku pasti mimpi.

Ellen memutar kenop pintu kayu berpelitur perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan keriatan dan mengganggu sang empunya kamar.

Perlahan ia duduk di pinggiran kasur _spring bed_, mengamati sesosok lelaki yang tampak lelap dalam tidurnya.

_Kini sudah berlalu beberapa jam, dan ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jaejoong-ku yang manis. Aku akan sangat merindukannya…_

Perempuan berumur hampir setengah abad tersebut tersenyum kecil, membelai surai _almond_ Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Pada saat ia pertama kali datang ke rumah mewah ini dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong kecil. Pada awalnya Ellen pikir Jaejoong adalah korban _broken home_ alias anak tanpa kasih sayang orang tua.

Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik ayahnya tanpa mau melirik bahkan bersalaman dengannya. Jaejoong bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Hampir sebulan ia berada di rumah tersebut dan masih tak ada sambutan baik. Seiring waktu, Ellen menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong butuh waktu beradaptasi yang cukup lama dengannya.

Ia akan menominasikan Jaejoong sebagai anak termanis di dunia –jika memang ada kategori 'anak termanis' dalam ajang _America Got Talent._

Kebiasaan Jaejoong yang selalu Ellen ingat adalah saat ia marah atau dalam kondisi hati yang tidak enak, Jaejoong akan datang ke kamarnya dengan membawa potongan buah apel –buah kesukaannya, tanpa diminta.

Mereka akan memakan potongan buah tersebut dalam diam, hingga Ellen berbagi keluh kesahnya pada Jaejoong.

_Kini ia akan mengupaskan buah apel untuk orang lain. Semoga pilihanku mengenai Yunho tidak salah. Akan kusulap menjadi biji poppy Jung si junior itu jika ia sampai membuat Jaejoong-ku terluka!. _Batin Ellen.

Sesak menggumpal di hati Ellen. Ia menelusuri garis wajah lelaki mengagumkan tersebut. Menyibak surai _almond_, mengusap mata, menelusuri hidung mancung, dan bibirnya yang kemerahan.

Satu titik bening lolos.

"Eeung…nnghh…_mommy_? _Museun iriya_?"

[ada apa?]

"A-ah?" Ellen terkejut dan secepatnya memasang wajah _'baik-baik-saja'_nya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. _Daddy_ dan Lizey sudah menunggu. Juga…"

"Yunho sudah datang?" potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Belum, mungkin setengah jam lagi. _Kka, _bersiaplah." Ellen menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan dan beranjak.

"_Mommy, _what's wrong? You look pale."

[_Mommy, _ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat]

"Nope, I'm fine." Ellen tersenyum.

"Ellen, don't try to lie to me." Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"I'm afraid to lose you _baby J…"_

"It's okay, Yunho will protect me well," mereka berpelukan erat dan setelahnya Ellen keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"_Baby J, _take a bath and dress up now. Jangan sampai Yunho melihatmu dalam keadaan siap santap begitu, hihihi."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup sedikit keras, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melongo tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ellen.

Beringsut dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan selimut yang hangat menuju sebuah cermin seukuran dirinya dan mematut diri.

_Apa yang salah dari penampilanku?_ Rungut Jaejoong.

_Toh aku tak bertelanjang dada, hanya kaos singlet kok. _Bela Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Kemudian ia masuk kamar mandi. [JJ's image : at AADBK3 – Saipan. Waktu JJ jadi MC, trus dia buka kemeja, nyisain tanktop(?) _–I mean _singlet abu-abu /miapah, 'itu'nya njeplak banget di kaosnya T_T *mimisan*/]

.

.

.

Bersenandung riang, membayangkan masakan apa yang terhidang di atas meja. Ia lapar!

Jaejoong mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. _Kenapa aku terlahir begitu seksi?_ –batinnya.

Tetes air sesekali jatuh dari ujung rambut basahnya. _Ohyeah, 'sexy' is his middle name!_

Dahinya berkerut ketika menyadari beberapa produk kecantikan yang berada di meja wastafelnya. Ada _eye liner _dan _lip gloss_. Untuk apa? Punya siapa ini?

Ellen.

_Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai ini?_ Jaejoong mengamati _lip gloss_ dengan seksama. Ini _lip gloss_ bening, mungkin tak apa jika memakai sedikit –pikirnya.

_Eye liner?_ Mungkin juga tak apa jika memakainya tipis. _Toh_ di TV juga ada _male artist_ yang memakai _eye liner._

Jaejoong bergegas memakai _outfit_ yang sudah tersedia di dalam kamar mandi, lalu memeriksa penampilannya di cermin.

_Lumayan._ Bibirnya terlihat sedikit basah, dan matanya jadi semakin tajam.

Baru saja ia akan keluar kamar, Jaejoong lupa dengan poselnya yang tertinggal di kasur.

_Eh?_ Ada gundukan di balik selimut abu-abunya.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan, dan mendapati Yunho bergelung nyaman di atas kasurnya.

"_Ige mwoya?_" desah Jaejoong. Jujur saja ia tak terlalu suka seseorang tidur di kasur pribadinya. Perlahan ia naik dan menduduki bagian pinggul Yunho yang tertutup selimut tebal Jaejoong.

Ia tertegun melihat wajah lelap _'suaminya'_ tersebut.

'_YUNHO-YA! IREONA!' lalu Yunho akan kaget dan bangun, lalu ia jatuh dalam pelukan Yunho, lalu mereka berciuman lagi._

"TIDAK!" Jaejoong menggeleng dan menepis pikiran yang membuat hatinya berdesir pelan dan…sepertinya pipinya merona. Untung saja Yunho tidak bangun karena jeritannya barusan.

_Mungkin dengan berbisik, itu tidak akan terjadi –_pikir Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ya…ireona~…" Jaejoong berbisik pelan dekat telinga Yunho.

"Nghh…ne eomma?" Yunho menggeliat pelan dan membuka mata perlahan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur tadi.

"MWO? EOMMA? YAAAA!" –berterimakasih kepada arsitek Kim's house yang memberi dinding kedap suara di kamar Jaejoong–sehingga jeritan Jaejoong tak sampai terdengar di luar.

"Eh? Jaejoongie? Mian, aku tertidur." Kesadaran Yunho belum pulih, hingga ia mendapati Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya.

"J-Jae-Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan? Nngg…bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk 'melakukannya'?" cicit Yunho perlahan, sedang Jaejoong matanya memincing dan tangannya bersedekap di dada.

"Kau seenaknya masuk kamarku. Dan apa tadi? Masih terlalu pagi untuk 'melakukannya'? Melakukan apa hah? Melaku….maksudmu melakukan 'itu'? Y-yaaa! Kau sembarangan bicara!" malu karena menyadari posisinya, Jaejoong segera turun dari kasur dan tergesa memakai sepatu.

"Jae…"

"Cepat turun, Ellen dan yang lain sudah menunggu." Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Yunho,"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberiku _kiss_." Oke, Yunho merajuk.

_Dipikir ia hilang kesadaran? Mana mau ia mencium Yunho. Okay, Yunho is the best kisser, but not now…please._

"Are you kidding me? Ppali," menarik ujung selimut agar Yunho mau bangun.

"_Kiss _dulu." _Keukeuh _Yunho.

"Lihat, jasmu kusut _tuh_. Yunho bangun ayoo…" gantian _istri _yang merajuk.

"Iyadeh iya."

Suasana jadi sedikit canggung. _Salah sendiri minta ciuman, coba minta duit, pasti langsung dikasih –_batin Jaejoong.

"Mukanya jangan ditekuk _dong, _jelek _tau!"_ goda Jaejoong demi melihat wajah Yunho yang ditekuk –sebal.

"_Biarin, biar_ semuanya tahu suami Jaejoong jelek." Timpal Yunho yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengikat tali sepatu mengkilatnya.

_Hhhh! Dasar Jung menyebalkan!_

"Aku siap." Ujar Yunho berdiri merapikan jasnya.

"Berhenti." Yunho berhenti, Jaejoong berhenti.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Masih mau dicium _nggak?"_ Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Kalau _nggak _mau kasih ya _nggak _apa-apa. Daripada kamu nya malu, trus mukanya merah _kayak_ kepiting rebus waktu itu." Jawab Yunho.

"Aku mau kasih tapi kamu tutup mata." Kata Jaejoong.

"_Udah. _Aku siap dicium." Yunho kembali duduk di pinggir kasur Jaejoong. Nada bicaranya sedikit _ngambek, _tapi asli hatinya girang _abis!_.

[bayangin Yunho merem dengan bibir sexy-love-nya, trus idungnya yang bangir, cakepp uwaa *_* #plak –kembali kecerita]

Yunho merasa kedua telapak tangannya digenggam Jaejoong.

"Tiap kita ciuman, entah kenapa leherku selalu merinding dan rasanya dingin." Jaejoong mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan Yunho yang lebar ke arah kedua sisi samping leher Jaejoong yang terbuka dan meletakkannya di sana.

Yunho mengerti, istilahnya, Jaejoong butuh kehangatan.

Seiring dengan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menggelitik permukaan kulit wajahnya –tanda wajah Jaejoong semakin mendekat. Yunho mengusap pelan leher Jaejoong dengan lembut. _Lumayan, habis pegang teko panas di dapur tadi, mudah-mudahan angetnya masih ada_ –pikir Yunho ngawur.

Cup!

"Sudah," ciuman Jaejoong seperti iklan jual tanah di Koran. Cepat, singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas -_-

"_Apaan?_ Maunya _French kiss."_ Titah Yunho cepat dan kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong sebelum si empunya bibir sempat protes.

"Mmhhh…" Yunho mengecupi permukaan bibir Jaejoong lembut. Setelah itu mulai mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong.

"Nngh~" Jaejoong melenguh kenikmatan hingga tak sadar mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga posisi mereka berbaring dengan Jaejoong berada di atas.

Sret!

Yunho tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan mereka, padahal belum ada satu menit.

Jaejoong menyerngit heran. _Baru aja mulai enak!_

"Kau pakai lipstick?" Tanya Yunho menyelidik.

"Tidak, wae?"

"Bibirmu rasanya aneh." Jawab Yunho.

"Sebenarnya aku pakai lipgloss. Wae? Kau…tidak suka?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Aku suka bibirmu polos. Tanpa apa-apa. Aku _nggak _suka kamu pakai lip gloss atau lipstick,"

Jaejoong bergegas mengusap permukaan bibirnya kasar dengan lengannya yang berbalut jas. Ia sakit hati dengan Yunho. _Harusnya kan bisa diingatkan baik-baik –_gerutu Jaejoong.

"Sudah. Ayo ke bawah." Kata Jaejoong tetap bersungut-sungut, _Yunho ruin his mood so well, damn!_

Sreet~ brukk!

Yunho menarik lengan kiri Jaejoong dan menghempaskannya ke kasur. Posisi berganti, dengan Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap intens pada bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat merah namun kering karena usapan kasarnya tadi.

"_Nah _kalau _gini kan _enak, jadi aku bisa basahin bibir kamu…" Yunho mengerling seductive dan kembali melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang di bawah pipinya makin merona hebat, tak jadi marah pada Yunho. Padahal niat awal ingin _menggeplak_ kepala suaminya itu.

"Mhhh…"

Dalam ciuman ada istilah 'membagi tugas'. Jika Yunho 'makan' bibir bawah Jaejoong, maka Jaejoong ganti mengulum bibir atas Yunho. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Seperti kali ini, Jaejoong suka kalau Yunho melumat bibir atasnya, hingga ia bisa mengulum bibir bawah Yunho yang tebal.

"Nnghh…Yunho…annghh…" Jaejoong selalu berisik ketika berciuman, namun itu bukan masalah bagi Yunho. Buktinya ia malah sedikit tersenyum menyeringai sekarang. _That's the sign he is a great kisser_.

Perubahan yang paling Yunho suka ketika mereka berciuman adalah bibir Jaejoong yang membengkak, basah –karena saliva mereka berdua, dan makin memerah.

Serakah, Yunho meraup seluruh bibir Jaejoong bersamaan, meraup dalam dan menghisapnya kuat.

Ketatnya rengkuhan lengan Jaejoong di lehernya makin menambah adrenalinnya.

Yang ada kini hanya insting. Terbuai. Mereka berdua sama-sama terbuai dengan keadaan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Tak sadar, Yunho mengalihkan kecupannya di leher putih Jaejoong. Otomatis Jaejoong mendongak, bahkan mendorong kepala Yunho agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

[imagine Jae's outfit di MNET yang dia pake jas putih bulu-bulu, dadanya keliatan(?). yang ada YJ moment-pelukan]

Bibir nakal Yunho terus turun hingga di dada Jaejoong. Sensasi begitu memabukkan hingga membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang tak karuan. Yunho menyedot kuat-kuat dada bagian atas Jaejoong dan menggigitinya kecil. Hingga nampaklah segaris merah keunguan yang tercetak jelas di dada putih-mulusnya [neguk ludah ._.]

"Y-Yunho…jangan kissmark, nanti kelihatan," cemas Jaejoong.

"_Nggak, _tertutup jasmu _kok."_ Jawab Yunho enteng.

"Mmmcpk…"

_Then they start kissing again._

Tanpa ragu kini Jaejoong memeluk erat badan kekar Yunho, begitupun Yunho.

_Then suddenly…_

"OPPAAA! Sampai hitungan ketiga aku akan buka mata _and you should take the responsibility of my pureness!"_ teriakan –atau lengkingan membahana Lizey berhasil membuat tautan mereka lepas dengan cepat.

"No Lizey! Jangan buka mata hingga oppa bilang boleh!" sahut Jaejoong cepat.

Secepat kilat Yunho dan Jaejoong merapikan rambut mereka yang berantakan, juga jas yang sedikit banyak terlihat kusut.

Dasarnya Yunho jahil, ketika Jaejoong merapikan jasnya…

"Sini kubantu," kata Yunho. Jaejoong _sih _mengangguk saja, tapi ternyata Yunho malah mengecup kilat bekas kiss mark yang ia buat tadi. Dan akibatnya, satu jitakan level 8 of 10 dari Jaejoong.

"Ouch!" sungut Yunho pelan sambil terkikik.

"OPPAAA! AKU MELIHATNYAAA!" Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh serempak pada Lizey yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Yunho dan Jaejoong _sweat drop._

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyendok nasi ke piring Yunho lalu mengmbilkan lauk.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian berdua hampir setengah jam. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Choi Minhee alias Mrs. Jung pada pengantin baru tersebut.

"Jwiseonghamnida appa, eomma, abonim, eomonim…" sambil menyendok lauk, Jaejoong menunduk-nunduk minta maaf, begitu pula Yunho.

"Apa terjadi suatu pembicaraan yang serius? Kalian bisa membicarakan dengan kami di sini…Jaejoongie, Yunho-ah." Timpal Jung Jinho, ayah Yunho.

"A-ah, iya…tadi kami membicarakan anak. Jadi kata Jae-"

Duk!

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksud Yunho Lizey itu anak yang manis." Jaejoong merutuki Yunho yang asal _ceplos._ Sedang Yunho mengaduh pelan tulang betisnya di tendang Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menunduk. Ketahuan sekali bohongnya.

"Jwiseonghamnida…" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Tadi Lizey lihat Oom Yunho _nyiumin_ dadanya Jaejoong oppa. Padahal kan dada Jae oppa rata. Oom Yunho kok mau sih?" Tanya Lizey _sedikit-berpura-pura-polos._

Yunho-Jaejoong = sweat drop

Ellen-Mrs. Jung = senyum-senyum sendiri

Mr. Kim-Mr. Jung = terpaku

Lizey = asik makan.

Jaejoong yang berada tepat di samping Lizey membekap mulutnya. Sedang yang dibekap malah terkikik geli.

"Ha-ha-ha, Lizey bercanda. Benar kan Zey?" Jaejoong melotot.

"Tadi Oom Yunho sampai monyong-monyong gini, uuuu _trus _ada suara eng! Uh! Mm! gitu appa, eomma…" celotehan Lizey makin membuat pasangan Yun-Jae _down_. Sampai-sampai Yunho menunduk dalam hingga dahinya bertemu meja.

"Jae…" Ellen menatap Jaejoong penuh selidik. Sebenarnya bukan karena perbuatan Yun-Jae, tapi _bagaimana bisa Lizey sampai tahu tentang aktifitas macam 'itu'?_

"_Mommy _tidak percaya? _Tuh!"_ Lizey menarik sedikit jas Jaejoong, dan terlihatlah kiss mark ala Yunho.

"Eits! Lizey _nggak _boleh buka-buka baju orang sembarangan." Yunho yang berada di samping lain Jaejoong turun tangan mencegah tangan Lizey makin 'nakal'.

"Iya, _mommy _percaya _kok_." Timpal Ellen cepat.

Suasana semakin tidak enak.

"Yasudah dimakan dulu itu, nanti keburu dingin." Mr. Kim menengahi. Dan mereka semua menunduk.

Jadilah malam itu keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung bertemu dan makan malam dalam satu meja. Keadaannya canggung. _Yah, _begitulah. Pasangan Yun-Jae heboh.

.

.

.

Yunho ditawari untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Kim, tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menolak karena malu ketahuan mesum. [haha]

Kira-kira jam sepuluh malam keluarga Jung pamit.

Setelah mengantar sampai teras, Lizey masuk ke kamarnya, begitupun Kim Yoonjung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Tinggallah di ruang keluarga, di depan TV, duduk Ellen dan Jaejoong bersebelahan.

"Kulihat kalian sudah nyaman satu sama lain." Ellen membuka suara.

"Hm…begitulah…" sahut Jaejoong pendek dan beranjak, menyisakan Ellen dengan satu helaan nafasnya.

Tak lama, Jaejoong kembali dengan sepiring potongan buah apel, buah kesukaan Ellen.

"Makanlah ini Ellen, lalu cerita apa yang menjadi pengganjal pikiranmu…" kata Jaejoong.

Setelah sepiring potongan apel habis, Ellen menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku memang bukan ibu kandungmu Jae, aku hanya seorang ibu tiri bagimu. Maaf jika aku ada salah, sungguh aku menyayangimu seperti kau adalah anak yang lahir dari rahimku sendiri." Bisik Ellen lirih.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Terimakasih telah menyayangiku Ellen…aku tak tahu bagaimana melewati masa remajaku tanpa dirimu. Dan…terimakasih banyak sudah memilihkan Yunho untukku." Ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"Dia terlihat sangat menyayangimu Jae…"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Eeum, bagaimana first kiss kalian?" Tanya Ellen tiba-tiba. Jaejoong meneguk ludah.

"First kiss kami?" Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Mungkin Ellen mengira tadi adalah first kiss kami? Atau harus kuceritakan peristiwa di makam eomma tadi pagi?_ Batin Jaejoong berkecamuk.

"Ah~ sudahlah. Aku tahu itu hal yang pribadi. Seperti ciuman pertamaku dengan ayahmu juga, hihihi." _Guyon _Ellen.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu Ellen?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya takut Yunho akan menyakitimu _baby J…"_

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**02.07.13**

**TBC**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

Hey! Saya balik :D [senyum tanpa dosa ._.]

Untuk yang menunggu, maaf lama. UKK plus sibuk liburan bo' #plakk

Untuk yang baru baca, hey, salam kenal

Kalo gada yg nunggu dan gada yg baca…yah…nasib gue -_-v

FF The Archer ini memang minim konflik diluar. Banyaknya konflik dalam alias perasaan. Penceritaan yang sangat lambat [saya pikir], untuk menceritakan keadaan perasaan tiap tokoh. Jadi gejolak asmaranya kelihatan gituh ._. /apaini/

Kadang saya juga maunya dicepetin biar langsung klimaks, klimaks, dan klimaks…eh ternyata jemari ini tidak bisa berhenti untuk menulis banyak tentang keadaan batin si tokoh -_-

Pokoknya warn dari saya, ini FF isinya lovey dovey aka fluff aka romance-nggak-mau-tapi-mau-alias-malu-malu-gajah(? )

Dan menggambarkan tokoh Jaejoong yang TIDAK feminine, karena saya suka dgn tokoh JJ yang garang, arogan, cuek, dan susah(?). tapi yaa, namanya ultimate uke diapain aja gemesin xD

Buat yang review makasih! Apalagi buat ade gueeee Yaya :3 moach! *lempar tiket VVIP YunJae live concert 'Blue'* #plakk

Buat silent readers jg makasih ^_^ wahai para siders, kita ngobrol lewat telepati ya (p'.'q)

Sekalian mau nanya…ada yang tahu website buat Download manga yaoi? T_T yang siap download gitu…hiks…pen baca…TERIMAKASIH ^_^

MAAF KALAU CHAPTER INI TIDAK MEMUASKAN. MINTA DIPUASIN YUNHO AJA ._. #plak


	6. Chapter 6

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**14.07.13**

**Present~**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, typo. NO PLAGIARISM.

NB : There's some content I brought from novel 'Love the One You're With' by Emily Giffin.

(Imagine Yunho and Changmin in Taxi reality show, Jaejoong in Heaven's Postman movie)

_Yakinkan dia, buat dia menjadi milikku._

_JJ_

.

.

.

_Kamuflase._

_Semuanya kamuflase._

_Sebenarnya tidak semuanya._

_Tapi sebagian besar._

_Jadi sebenarnya ini kamuflase bukan sih?_

_-aku, Kim Jaejoong yang sedang pusing._

Send!

Pik!

1 unread message

.

_Dasar labil._

_Umur sudah mau kepala tiga, ingat udah punya suami._

_Trus punya anak, nanti cucu._

_-Jung Yunho yang baru bangun tidur._

_Bangunnya limabelas tahun lagi bisa?_

Send!

Pik!

1 unread message

.

_Keburu monopouse._

_Dasar nyeleweng!_ Batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tak ambil pusing ah, orangnya tidak di sini. Mau dilemparin piring juga percuma.

Ponsel putih _touch screen _Jaejoong mendarat mulus di atas bantal _brown nude-_nya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Dipikir mengutarakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan pada Yunho bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiran kalutnya.

Dilihat dari sela-sela gorden jendela, tidak ada awan, langit cerah. Bentang biru yang begitu luas. Masih lumayan subuh, jadi tidak panas. Tapi dua jam lagi pasti panas. _Malas keluar!_

Sabtu yang cerah, maunya pergi jalan-jalan. Pakai _outfit_ yang kemarin diperagakan model di majalah Hamptons, pakai kacamata hitam besar, skinny jeans. Berkendara pakai BMW pinjam ke _appa_ menuju Myeongdong.

Segelintir _planning_ jalan-jalan Jaejoong.

Terlalu sering memperhatikan kondisi alam membuat Jaejoong sedikit banyak tahu tentang gejalanya.

Langit cerah tanpa awan bagus, bawaannya ceria. Tapi siang nanti pasti panas. _Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko!_–batinnya.

Sehabis mandi, pakai baju santai, Jaejoong turun ke bawah. Masih sepi. _Hellyea, it's just 6 a.m._

Tugas pertama maids dari Jaejoong : menyiapkan peralatan alias tetek bengek _ocha–_teh Jepang, yang biasanya ada di _chanouyu–_tempat minum teh.

Dan membawa itu semua ke _gazebo–_rumah kayu–yang berada di halaman belakang. Sejak sampai di Korea, Jaejoong hampir tak punya waktu untuk dirinya merilekskan pikiran. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pernikahan–dan Yunho.

_Gulp._

Perasaan Jaejoong segera tidak enak.

_Pagi-pagi udah nongol di otak, malam aja bisa, kan? _–rutuk Jaejoong.

Plak!

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kelihatannya ia sendiri yang mulai sudah tak waras.

_Gom semariga hanjibe isseo!_

_Appa gom~_

_Eomma gom~_

_Aegi gom!_

_Appa gomeun dungdunghae…._

Yunho calling….

Pik!

"Heeung?"

"…"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Aku sedang di LA."

"…"

"Nanti sore pulang."

"…"

"Anggap saja kau tidak tahu aku berbohong!"

"…"

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi seluruh dunia akan tahu aku….milikmu. Maka dari itu aku ingin menggoda para _single _untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"…"

"_Neeee…neee…naega, michin nom_. Seem you married wrong man."

"…"

"Aku serius, aku sedang di LA sekarang…"

"…"

"Tidak! Tidak Yunho…kumohon~ aku butuh untuk diriku sendiri."

"…"

"Aku di LA."

"…"

"Anggap saja aku benar di LA!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku mengacuhkanmu. Terserah."

Pik!

Puwaaaahhhh!

Jaejoong menggigit kain serbet dengan kesal. _Minta disumpahin apa sih Jung Yunho itu? Keras kepala banget!_

Fiuuuuuuhhhh…_healing….un healing…_menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Lumayanlah pernah belajar dari Ellen sedikit tentang _yoga,_ sedikit mengurangi emosi.

Pelan-pelan menyendokkan _matcha–_sejenis the hijau, lalu menuangkan air panas menggunakan _hishaku–_alat yang digunakan untuk menuang air panas–ke dalam _chawan_. Setelah itu dipindah ke mangkuk keramik.

Jaejoong meniup pelan dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Pahit memang, tapi inilah letak khasiatnya.

Baru saja merasakan kenikmatan, dan seseorang pembawa kecanggungan datang. _Mr. Jung Yunho._

_Cepat sekali datangnya? Pasti nelpon tadi sudah di depan rumah. _Pikir Jaejoong.

Dilihat dari penampilan, orang pasti ragu jika orang ini punya kartu kredit di dompetnya. _Lusuh dan berantakan._

Training hitam yang _mbulak_ alias usang, dan kaos abu-abu yang banyak lubang kecilnya, _terlihat terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci–_pikir Jaejoong.

Tapi persepsi kembali berubah melihat kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya. Ditambah wajahnya yang _arogan-jung-yunho-punya_. Ganteng. Jaejoong kesal, wajahnya _androgini. Hell._

Jalannya menunduk, menunduk pakai _banget._ Di _geplak_ sedikit pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"Hai Jae,"

"Hai _mood breaker."_

"Maunya _nggak _kesini, tapi malas di rumah. Taulah _emak-emak_ kalau sudah _riweuh_ semuanya diikutin _riweuh_. Kok di sini masih sepi? Appa sama umma belum bangun?" celoteh Yunho yang langsung berbaring di tatami sebelah Jaejoong dengan kaki menggantung.

_Pakai sandal boneka pula! Namja macam apa kau ini Jung Yunho?_

"Sandalnya bagus, beli di mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang _nggak _nyambung.

"Hadiah dari Lizey."

"_Crazy -_-_. Memang ada apa sama eommamu Yunho? Ellen masih tidur _tuh. _Nyiapin yang nanti malam yah? Itu memang tugasmu bukan _sih?_" kata Jaejoong, dibalas dengusan dari Yunho.

"Harusnya kalau resepsi begini pihak istri yang _ngurusin._" Kali ini cibiran Jaejoong,

"_Dih, _yang mau resepsi siapa coba? Aku sih _nggak _pakai ya _nggak _masalah."

"Sama. Yang mau _ya_ para orang tua itu. Biar mereka yang repot." Ujar Yunho mengiyakan. Dan menyamankan tubuhnya, menutup mata dengan lengan. Sepertinya mencoba untuk terlelap.

"Jung…."

"Hmm…."

"Jung?"

"Hn.."

"Jung…?"

"…."

"Dasar!" inginnya dibiarkan, tapi kesal jugaa dibiarkan sendiri.

Ide jahil lewat, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho…lalu menjentikkan jarinya mengenai _adam's apple _alias jakun Yunho.

Cetakkk!

"Nggaahhhh! Aww!"

"Mppftttt…."

"Anjr*ttt!"

"Yunho-ah, wae?" Jaejoong terlihat tergopoh-gopoh demi melihat Yunho yang mengerang kesakitan. Acting.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Yunho segera bangun.

"Ini, tak sengaja _futaoki–_alas hishaku yang berbentuk seperti gelas kecil–milikku terjatuh di atas jakunmu…_mianhae…"_ bohong besar.

"Alasan, kau mengganggu tidurku. Hhhh~" dengus Yunho berat, dan Jaejoong tidak membela diri, justru makin terkikik.

"Aku tidak mau punya suami pemalas. Jam segini masih _molor._ Apa jadinya perusahaan nanti?" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidur molor begini _Jung's imperium_ sudah begitu besarnya. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak molor? Bisa-bisa saham _Hamptons _dan_ Platform_ _magazine_ kubeli seratus persen." Kelakar Yunho sambil terkekeh. Didekatinya Jaejoong, mengamati apa yang tersedia di meja kecil itu.

"Whoaaaaa _nodate!–_upacara minum teh yang diadakan di luar ruangan–. Apa tersedia _sencha?–_another kind of tea–" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak, hanya ada matcha." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Penonton kecewa…"

"Mau kubuatkan segelas Yunho?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Boleh…"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan agency entertainment mu?" Tanya Ellen.

"Agency AKB48 baru saja menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan kami. Mungkin tiga bulan lagi grup idol sister AKB48 akan debut eomonim," jawab Yunho.

"Oppa-ya! Apa aku boleh ikut? Kau kan kakak ipar yang baik…aku cantik juga pintar menyanyi. Boleh aku bergabung?" celetuk Lizey mendekati Yunho dan bermanja pada salah satu lengan kekar Yunho. Jaejoong risih.

"Menjauh dari Yunho Lizey sayang, Yunho tidak bisa makan kalau kau begitu." Timpal Jaejoong.

"_Geumanhalle_, kan Jae eonni bisa suapin Yunho oppa, bweeee~" Lizey malah kedip-kedip genit ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik.

[I don't care]

"Malas. Beruang segede gini masa disuapin?" acuh Jaejoong. Makin kesal karena Lizey memanggilnya 'eonni'.

"Kalau tidak mau biar Lizey aja yang suapin Yunho oppa,"

"_Cha_ Yunho, ini bulgoginya." Jaejoong memilih mengalah dan menyumpitkan beberapa potong bulgogi ke dalam mangkuk Yunho.

"Memang nama grupnya apa Yunho?" Tanya Mr. Kim nimbrung.

"JYH48 appanim…"

"WHAT? JYH48? BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tertawa terbahak tanpa terkendali. Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena banyak tertawa. Air matanya mengalir sedikit karena tidak tahan. Apa-apaan? JYH48? _Jung Yun Ho fourty eight?_

Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan Yunho memakai _hot pink lingerie_ dan menari _Heavy Rotation_.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat tawa Jaejoong mereda plus kerutan yang semakin dalam di dahi Jung Yunho kembali seperti asal.

"Jaejoongie sayang…masa kau masih memanggil Yunho dengan namanya saja begitu? Yang mesra…yang _so sweet _gitu." Seketika Jaejoong _sweat drop_. Ellen malah berkata seperti itu. Seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Jaejoong mencuri pandang pada Yunho yang asik makan.

Yunho menoleh, _'apa?'_

"Kami sudah nyaman dengan panggilan seperti ini. Bukan begitu Yunho-ya?" nada bicara Jaejoong melembut. Sambil memandang Yunho dengan penuh kasih sayang. _Biar tidak ditanya macam-macam lagi!_

"Ah, iya…uhuk!" Yunho tersedak. Jaejoong panik dan segera menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Hati-hati kalau makan." Tutur Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya tersebut.

"Ah, mesra sekali…meski sering terlihat bertengkar, tapi kalian ada sisi romantis yah? Kalau begini aku tidak khawatir kalian tinggal satu apartemen nanti…." Celoteh Ellen menangkupkan dua tangannya, bahagia.

"A-ah…kami…"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal satu apartemen denganmu."

"Menurutmu aku mau?"

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah."

"Lebih baik tinggal di rumahmu saja kalau begitu." Kata Jejoong.

"Sama saja, nanti kita pasti disuruh tidur satu kamar." Timpal Yunho.

"Mending begitu. Setidaknya kita tidak benar-benar berdua…"

"Memang kenapa sih? Kelihatan kau takut sekali denganku."

"Pantaslah aku takut. Wajahmu menakutkan, ber-aura pervert pula," dengus Jaejoong.

"Biasanya orang memujiku tampan. Kau perlu operasi lasik Jung Jaejoong."

"Aku tidak salah lihat. Kumis dan janggut tipismu sangat mengerikan. Sudah berapa lama terakhir bercukur?" Tanya Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Mereka sedang di kamar Jaejoong setelah pamit dari meja makan-pagi tadi.

"Sebulan dua bulan mungkin. Aku lupa. Yang begini ini namanya _macho…_" dengan percaya diri Yunho berpose di depan cermin _human-size_ Jaejoong.

"Iya, _mantan chowok…_hahahahaha. Aku tidak suka lelaki berkumis." Kekeh Jaejoong kegelian. Yunho mendengus dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tak ambil pusing dengan kekesalan Yunho dan mencoba untuk melelapkan tidurnya…sampai…

"Jhiiijuung…!"

Oh?

"Jeiiijuuungiiii!" Jaejoong tergopoh ke kamar mandi mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya dengan suara yang aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Inhiii…" Jaejoong melongok dan mendapati sekitar mulut Yunho yang tertutup _foam_ putih untuk bercukur dan cukur itu sendiri berada di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan cukur manual. Punyaku otomatis. Bagaimana menggunakannya?" melas Yunho.

"Kau mau bercukur?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Memang kau lihat aku sedang akan bercinta?"

PLAKKK!

Sebuah gelas plastic berwarna hijau terbentur telak di kepala Yunho. Yunho meringis.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Bantu aku bercukur!"

Jaejoong mengambil alih cukur di tangan Yunho, lalu beranjak ke westafel dan duduk di sana, membelakangi cermin.

"Mendekatlah," ujarnya pada Yunho. Jaejoong membuka kakinya lebar agar badan Yunho bisa lebih dekat. Meski bajunya lusuh, Jaejoong dapat merasakan aroma _manly-_nya.

Jaejoong bisa mengidentifikasi parfum yang digunakan Yunho. _Ascendant Eau de Toilette._ _Maskulinitas abadi terpancar dalam Ascendant, wewangian yang melambangkan energy dan sensualitas. Keharumah wewangian yang menghanyutkan ini diawali sentuhan bergamot dan cardamom yang mengalir ke aroma tarragon. Keharumannya diakhiri dengan aroma vanilla yang menginterprestasikan wewangian klasik oriental…._

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasai betul efek parfum dan aroma tubuh Yunho sendiri. Jaejoong tahu betul parfum _high class_ salah satu sponsor fashion magazine nya, Hamptons.

"Aku bisa memelukmu agar kau bisa menikmati aromaku sepuasmu Jaejoongie…." Suara baritone yang berat dan terkesan mendesah membuat hatinya bagai menciut dan berdebar di waktu bersamaan. Rasa sakit dan geli yang indah.

Pletak!

Satu jitakan tercipta di jidat Yunho.

"Katanya mau bercukur." Jaejoong _poker face, _mengabaikan aduhan Yunho dan jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Yunho menurut saja ketika Jaejoong menarik kerah depan kaos abu-abunya. Tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek membuat Jaejoong duduk di atas westafel agar bisa sejajar.

Agar lebih nyaman Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Menumpukan berat badannya agar tidak memberati Jaejoong. Dibiarkannya Jaejoong perlahan mencukur dan mengilangkan _foam_ putih yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Jangan mengamatiku seperti itu. Kau bisa jatuh cinta." Omel Jaejoong, jengah.

"Percaya diri sekali kau? Salah sendiri berada pada jangkauan pandanganku." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus pendek plus _pout _lucu.

"Selesai! Yeeey!" kata Jaejoong girang.

"Trims,"

"Yaaa menjauh dari tubuhku Jung Yunho!"

Bukannya menjauh, Yunho malah menyudutkan Jaejoong sehingga ia makin memundurkan badannya.

"Gimme _sweet kiss, _Jung Jaejoongie…" pakai suara berat lagi! Merinding jadinya -_- batin Jaejoong.

"Hanya _sweet kiss, _ok! Lidahmu nggak usah ikut-ikut, geli tau!" pout Jaejoong, dan mengundang tawa Yunho.

"Itu namanya seni berciuman. Yasudah, aku kulum sama lumat bibir kamu aja yahh…" Yunho memulai _dirty talk._

Plak!

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho.

"Mau ciuman aja berisik, tadi ka…"

Cup!

"Mmmhhhh…"

Yunho menyerang Jaejoong. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Jaejoong dan menekannya kuat. Seketika Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekar Yunho. Kakinya yang menggantung kini melingkar pada pinggang Yunho.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju kasur dan merebahkannya di sana. Seperti janji Yunho, ia hanya mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong secara bergantian. Suara decakan terdengar jelas.

"Ngghhh…Yunho…"

Tautan terlepas, Yunho mengusap dagu Jaejoong yang terdapat _saliva._

"Aku mau bibir bawahmu lagi," ujar Jaejoong seductive. Sebelum Yunho sadar, Jaejoong sudah menyambar bibir bawah Yunho. Dan mereka berciuman panas lagi.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu….dan….

"Jaejoongie…Yunho…sudah belum ciumannya? Eomma mau bicara sebentar. Ehem!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika melepaskan pagutan dalam keadaan _sweat drop._

"Maaf aku lancang masuk, tadi kamarnya tidak dikunci sih." Elak Ellen berdalih, terkikik kecil melihat keduanya salah tingkah.

"Eeung…eomonim…ada apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nanti malam kan resepsi kalian…dress code nya _glamour red._ Jadi…kuharap kalian sudah siap sedia untuk pakaian. Sudah ya, eomma tinggal dulu. Lain kali kalau _berbuat_ jangan lupa dikunci. Kalau Lizey lihat lagi bagaimana? Kalian _hot _tau nggak sih? Hehe," Ellen keluar dari kamar Jaejoong sambil cengengesan, Jaejoong mengkerut -_-

"Aku tidak ada baju warna merah…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Pakai gaun yang waktu itu aja Jae…eotte?" tawar Yunho.

"Gaun? Kau masih mau memaksaku Jung Yunho? AKU TIDAK MAU. TITIK."

"Yasudahlah…aku tidak memaksamu. Kalau tidak mau yasudah…baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Cup~

Yunho mengecup sekilas _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang membengkak kemerahan akibat ulahnya tadi.

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**14.07.13**

**TBC**

**THE ARCHER (Lamp Light)**


End file.
